


Dragon Ritual

by pookiepoodle



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Honestly not a lot of smut, Mating Rituals, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Weddings, aquarius revived!, loke is just loke, new key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiepoodle/pseuds/pookiepoodle
Summary: During a battle, Natsu calls Lucy his mate. Get ready for a cute love story between one of Fairy Tail's cutest couples!Originally on Fanfiction under my username pookiepoodle





	1. Chapter 1

Hi Cuties! This is my first chapter of Dragon Ritual. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and don’t forget to heart me and the story. Below are links to images for some o.cs I made up. The images are not mine, I’m just borrowing them. Also just to clarify, Natsu and Lucy are dating when this story occurs. Love you all and enjoy!  
Xx

https://legendsofwiktoriaenyclo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anime_water_girl_2_by_kccreations-d2zhadu.jpg (JASMINE)  
https://anime.desktopnexus.com/wallpaper/1938948/ (TERRA)  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/6b/d3/6a6bd38022124507f1078cf4facc1ade.jpg (LIN)  
https://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anime-black-dangerous-evil-girl-Favim_com-31 3600.jpg (CHANDRA)  
https://imgur.com/a/7SUDe (M. QUINN) 

 

Lucy sighed, sipping her tea. She was in the guild hall, waiting for Erza to show up for a mission, but honestly? She’d rather sit and continue reading her book while enjoying her delicious tea. It was a rose and mint blend, which made her taste buds dance. She’d definitely have to buy more. Shaking herself away from her tea obsession, she turned to her new book. 

He gazed at her with longing, gently caressing her soft velvety face as he-

“WHAT YOU SAY, YA PERVY POPSICLE!?” 

as leant in slowly, his eyes still gazing into-

“WHO YOU CALLING A PERVY POPSICLE, DRAGON BREATH?!”

His eyes still gazing into hers, as their lips-

“FIRE DRAGON ROAR!”

 

“ICE MAKE: CANNON!”

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Lucy yelled, slamming her tea down. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed her boyfriend by the ear.

“OWW… Luce… what are… Ouch!” Natsu whimpered as he was being dragged to a chair in the corner of the room. 

“Sit there and face the wall,” Lucy seethed. Natsu opened his mouth to complain, but one look at his girlfriend’s angry expression made him obey her. 

“Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship, am I rig-” Gray laughed before someone grabbed his ear.

“Ouch! Geez, Lucy!” Gray wailed as Lucy dragged him to the corner diagonal from Natsu.

“Sit down and face the wall, Gray!” Lucy hissed. Gray, knowing Lucy’s rage and close friendship with Erza, gulped and sat down quietly. 

Lucy sat in the middle of the Guild Hall keeping an eye on them. Surprisingly, neither of the moved. Once again, Lucy sighed and sipped her tea. Peace and quiet.

…

Erza had arrived and the group headed to the train station. Lucy had made a deal with the boys after their “time out”. If they promised to behave, she wouldn’t tell Erza. Of course, they both immediately agreed and soon the group was on their way.

Once they got on the train, Erza knocked Natsu out. It may not have been the nicest option, but it was certainly effective. Erza then got up and allowed Lucy to sit in her place, which meant her boyfriend’s head was now resting in her lap. They’d taken to doing this ever since Natsu and Lucy had started dating. After all, it was slightly awkward to watch your boyfriend lying across a beautiful, well endowed girl’s lap. Even if they were like siblings. Erza had immediately recognized this and now Natsu would lie on Lucy’s lap. Simple. 

While Erza and Gray talked, Lucy twirled her finger around on of her boyfriends pink locks. She loved his hair. Despite its spiky appearance, it was so soft. Softer than anything Aries could make. Softer than a big, fluffy cloud, floating around in the-

“Lucy?” Erza cried, waving her hand in front of her friend’s face. Lucy snapped out of her daydream to see both Erza and Gray staring at her. 

“You alright, Lucy?” Gray asked,”You were muttering something about clouds.”

Lucy turned red at this.

“What is it?” Lucy muttered, staring at her hands, now out of her boyfriend’s hair. 

“We were discussing the mission. It’s a group of four dark mages who have been causing trouble in a local town,” Erza explained,” We’re each going to target one.”

“Can you tell me about them?” Lucy asked Gray. Gray smirked and tossed four cards at her.

“Cana made these. They’re profile cards. Tap the circle in the middle.” Gray explained. Lucy nodded and tapped the first card.

“Jasmine. Water. Skill: Water Cannon,” the card said. An image of a dark haired girl with a long blue dress appeared above the card.

“That’s my opponent,” Gray chuckled. Lucy pressed the next card.

“Lin. Requip. Skill: Light armor.”

The girl had dark hair in a bun with a gold and white crown with a beautiful white outfit and a massive sword.

“She’ll be no match for my requip,” Erza smiled. Lucy hit the next card.

“Terra. Plant. Skill: Vine Tangle.”

A small lolita girl appeared with long blonde hair and a white and pink dress. She looked pretty adorable.

“Natsu will take care of her,” Erza stated.

“Here’s yours,” Gray said, pressing the card for Lucy.

“Chandra. Celestial. Skill: Unknown.”

The girl had waist long blonde hair, and wore a black maid like outfit. But there was an evil glint in her orange eyes.

“Why isn’t her skill listed?” Lucy asked, examining the image of her opponent.

“She’s quite mysterious. I believe she is new to the group.” Erza commented.

“Well, I shouldn’t have too much bother,” Lucy smirked, gesturing to her keys. She had 10 gold keys and an assortment of silver keys as well.

“Still,” Erza frowned,” Don’t let your guard down. These mages are part of a dark guild.”

Lucy shivered. They’d dealt with dark guilds before and it was not a pleasant experience.

“We’re here,” Gray said as the train rolled into the station. Lucy gently shook her dragonslayer.

“Natsu,” Lucy whispered,” We’re here.”

Natsu groaned and sat up, still a little shaky. They grabbed their bags and hopped off the train. They’d been told someone would be waiting there for them. 

“So who are we looking for?” Natsu grinned, his mood and health rapidly improving after being on solid ground for a few minutes. 

“Me.” a soft voice said.The group turned to see a small girl. She was beautiful with long blond hair in pigtails with a short red dress. 

“She’s just a kid,” Gray babbled, running his hands through his dark hair. The girl smiled.

“I’m the Master of the guild here,” she smiled,” But I do prefer the term Mistress.”

“Mistress-” Lucy prompted. The girl stopped walking and turned to face her.

“Mistress Quinn,” the girl said,” Now follow me.”

The group silently followed. The town seemed fine; children playing, couples laughing. Nothing seemed wrong.

“Mistress Quinn,” Erza began,” What exactly is the problem here? I can’t see any signs of distress in the town.”

“There’s no problems in the town,” Mistress Quinn replied,” It’s in my gardens.” The girl gestured to the view in front of them. It was the size of a park and was filled with exotic blooms and towering trees.

“It’s beautiful,” Lucy whispered, in awe of the stunning sight.

“Yes it is, but someone is stealing my flowers,” Mistress Quinn replied,” These flowers carry extraordinary properties which can’t fall into the wrong hands.”

“You know who it is, though?” Gray asked.

“Yes,” Quinn growled (much to the surprise of the group),” You see, those girls were my apprentices. They were the strongest team in my guild. But then a mission went wrong and they lost a group member, specifically their leader.”

“How awful!” Lucy cried out, her eyes filling with tears.

“It was awful. But they changed. They blamed me for sending them and, as a result, left and joined a dark guild. They gained a new member and leader, some celestial mage.” Mistress Quinn sighed,” I guess this is their revenge, huh?”

“Don’t worry Mistress Quinn,” Erza pledged,” I assure you that we will stop them.”

“Thank you,” Mistress Quinn said, bowing her head.

…

“Man, it’s dark out here!” Gray whispered.

“Yeah, tell me about it!”Lucy said.

“Quiet,” Erza hissed. Suddenly they heard giggles and the snapping of branches. Slowly, they crept towards the clearing.

“It’s them.” Natsu grinned. One of them reached out to pick a glowing white flower.

“Halt!” Erza commanded. The girls stopped and looked up to see the Fairy Tail Mages before them.

“Well, well,” one girl smirked,” What do you want?”

“We’re here to stop you!” Natsu roared. The girls smiled at each other.

“Well, then let's get started,” another one said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly four boxes appeared, separating the members into pairs.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Erza raged facing her opponent.

“My group are known as the Fallen Angels. I’m Lin and they’re Terra, Jasmine and Chandra. As a group, we like to have a little “fun”. The rules are simple. Each of us is paired up. One fight at a time; there’s a barrier between groups not fighting. The only way to escape the box is for someone to be declared the winner. Simple?”

“Yes, quite,” Erza growled, gritting her teeth. She hated these kinds of games, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

“Excellent! First match is Terra and the pink haired guy”

“The names NATSU!” he roared. The little girl, Terra, smirked as vines appeared.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” she squeaked,” Now let’s see…. VINE TANGLE!” She snapped her fingers and a dozen large vines appeared, racing towards Natsu. He smirked and flames turned the vines to ash.

“WHAT! How-” Terra wailed as Natsu stood triumphant in the pile of burnt leaves. He hit his fists together, activating his seal, and laughed.

“I’M ALL FIRED UP!” Natsu yelled,” FIRE DRAGON ROAR!”

Suddenly a large mass of flames erupted from him, heading towards the small lolita. She shrieked.

“PROTECTION BLOOM!”

 

A large bud wrapped around her with vines snapping at Natsu. The Dragonslayer wasn’t even fazed.

“FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!” Natsu cried, hitting the bud whilst dodging the vines. The bud fell apart, leaving the teary eyed girl sitting in a rubble of vegetation.

“I give up!” she sniveled and the box disappeared. Natsu grabbed her and placed some magic handcuffs on her before she could run.

“I wouldn’t try and use magic,” Erza called out,” They block your body’s magical flow.”

Lin was furious. How dare Fallen Angels lose?!

 

“Don’t worry Liny. I’ll take care of them,” Jasmine smiled as the barrier between her and the ice mage disappeared.

“Sorry in advance, darling!” Jasmine said, blowing Gray a kiss.

“No problem,” Gray smirked, getting into position.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll make sure to give your boo boos a kiss!” the water mage giggled. A large water cannon formed in front of her.

“WATER CANNON: FIRE!” Jasmine yelled as a large blast of water raced to Gray. He dodged it with a cocky grin.

“My turn,” he said,” ICE MAKE: LANCE!” Gray tossed it at the girl but she easily ducked.

“Nice try,but I’m quick,” she laughed as he continued to throw lances at her. A few minutes later, he was dodging and ducking from her attacks as he tried to form a strategy. Had he ever fought a water mage? 

“Well, there was Juvia,” he thought,” but I only won because she had feelings for me…” Wait… what had that girl said?

Darling...give your boo boos a kiss…

“That’s it!” he cried out, dodging her water geyser. Just as she was about to attack again, he leapt forward and grabbed her waist. She stopped. Blushing, she looked up into the ice mage’s eyes.

“W-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?” Jasmine stuttered, her voice soft. Gray stroked her cheek and tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he whispered, leaning in. Jasmine closed her eyes, awaiting his cold kiss. 

“Ice Make: Net,”

Suddenly Jasmine was frozen to the wall. She tried to move but she could barely wiggle her toes. He laughed as the box faded. She lay on the ground, shivering from the ice. He slapped some cuffs on her and leaned in close to her ear.

“By the way, I’ve already got a girl,” he said, pulling away as she started to wail.

“Well, it looks like your two down,” Erza laughed. Lin snapped and the barrier between the two of them disappeared.

“I’m sick of your talk,” Lin sneered, creating a ball of light at the end of her sword, “ I mean, just who the hell do you think you are?!”

 

“Requip,” Erza whispered, as golden light showered her. “ Me? I’m Queen of the Faeries. A slave of the Tower. The Scarlet Mage. An S-Class Wizard.” the light faded,” I am Erza Titania Scarlet.”

Erza stood in her Purgatory Armor. It was dark and metallic with spikes. Her mace was enormous with large black spikes protruding from it. 

“HEAVENS DESTINY!” Lin yelled as the ball of light burst into shrapnel and flew towards her. 

However, one slash of Erza’s Mace destroyed the tiny light bullets.

“Impossible! How did you do that!?” Lin demanded, her face paling.

“My Purgatory armor has an extra unknown ability. When facing light based attacks, the Mace and armor consume the light, rendering your attacks useless. Now it’s my turn.” Erza replied, positioning herself. 

“DARK SLICE!” Erza yelled as she swung her mace. Lin flew back as the dark magic from the weapon knocked her out. 

The box disappeared. Lin lay on the ground, as Erza towered over her. 

“I believe I am the winner.” Erza said, placing the cuffs on Lin.

“There’s still a chance,” Lin croaked, gesturing to the last box containing Chandra and Lucy.

The wall disappeared between the two of them as they faced off.

Lucy looked at Chandra, noticing something strange. She had only one key. It was a silver key too.

“Look, I’ll let you go first!” Lucy smirked, feeling confident.

“If you insist,” the girl smirked, leaving Lucy shivering,” OPEN, GATE OF THE DRAGON: DRACO!”

 

“A dragon?” Lucy said, looking at the brilliant spirit appearing. It was indeed a dragon and it was beautiful. It’s scales were midnight blue and covered in the constellations, continuing to change.

Outside, the rest of the group watched.

“I think Lucy can handle a dragon, right Natsu?” Gray laughed. Silence.,” Natsu?”

Natsu sat, his eyes hard and he was shaking. Suddenly his skin seemed to change. It became scaley and his normally brown eyes, changed to a fiery orange. 

“NATSU!?” Erza and Gray yelled, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Lucy, noticing the commotion, turned to see what was happening. Chandra used her distraction to attack.

“DRACO! ATTACK!” Chandra cackled and the dragon obeyed, releasing a large midnight colored flame. 

“MATE!” Natsu roared, trying to break into the box. Lucy gasped and time stopped. Mate? She’d never really heard the word being used before but it seemed to hold so much meaning. Did Natsu just call her his-

“LUCY!” Erza cried as the dragon’s flames encircled her. The burn was intense and her screams seemed unending. The flames stopped and Lucy lay there, covered by Loke. 

“Loke…” she whispered, her voice hoarse as she stared at the friendly spirit. Suddenly her vision became dark.

“STAY WITH ME LUCY!” Natsu yelled, somehow holding her. But she was so tired. So sleepy. She let the darkness engulf her, as her boyfriend’s screams faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

“When will she wake up?” a voice said.

“When she’s ready,” another voice replied.

“It’s my fault,” someone said. Lucy’s groggy mind recognized the voice Natsu.

“What was all that mate stuff about?” someone asked.

“I can’t explain it, I just-” Natsu started when Lucy started to open her eyes.

“LUCY!” Natsu cried out, rushing over and pulling her up for a hug. She hissed from the pain and Natsu immediately set her back down.

“Where am I? What happened?” Lucy asked, her voice dry and cracked. 

“Your in my house,” Porlyusica grumbled,” You’re still very weak. I don’t allow this often but I’ll make an exception. Natsu, take her to the springs.”

“Yes ma'am,” Natsu said, picking Lucy up gingerly. She whimpered from the pain, but there was nothing to be done about it. Erza and Gray sat in the corner with cups of tea and watched as the two lovers left.

…

“All right, Lucy,” Natsu said as he stepped into the hot water with Lucy in his arms.

“Wait! My clothes-” Lucy started before she looked down. Her clothes were gone. She was wearing a simple cotton dress. 

“What happened to my clothes?” Lucy asked Natsu, who had taken off his scarf and vest. 

“They were burned off in the fight,” Natsu said, his voice filled with guilt. He looked away from her in shame. He hadn’t been able to protect the most important person in his life.

Lucy lifted up one of her hands and managed to turn him back to her.

“What happened?” Lucy asked, her voice soft.

“It was my fault. I said something and Chandra took the opportunity to attack you with her dragon spirit. The only reason your here is because of Loke,” Natsu said, his voice cracking with emotion,” God, I’m a failure. I can’t protect the woman I love. It’s my fault your like this.”

“No, it’s not,” Lucy insisted,” Natsu, I was too arrogant. I shouldn’t have just assumed that I would win just because she only had a silver key. Erza was right. I can’t just let my guard down.”

“I’m so glad your safe,” Natsu whispered, hugging his girlfriend close to his bare chest. Lucy blushed slightly but then she remembered something.

“Natsu,” she began.

“Yes?” he said, his voice muffled as he had buried his face into her hair.

“What did you mean by ‘mate’?” Lucy asked. Natsu’s head snapped up and he was red.

“W-what a-are you talking about?” Natsu laughed nervously. Lucy frowned.

“You called me your mate. During the fight with Chandra. Why?” Lucy asked, looking into her dragonslayers eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and then opened them to look at his lovers face.

“You know how I was raised by Igneel, right?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah,”

“And you know how I’m a dragonslayer?” 

“Yes,” Lucy replied.

“Well, dragons normally have something called a ‘mate’.”

“Is it like a sex baby thing?” Lucy asked. Natsu shook his head.

“No. That’s for most animals but for dragons it’s so much more. It means that your my partner forever. You’ll be my best friend, my partner and my only love,”

“Is it like a soul mate?”

 

“Kind of but even deeper. We’ll be linked emotionally and physically. That means I’ll have a need to be near you and I’ll be able to tell how your feelings and vice versa.”

“Wow,” Lucy whispered. She had no idea that she was this precious to Natsu.

“Am I your mate?” Lucy asked.

“Not yet.” Natsu replied with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Lucy said.

“There’s a ritual. Then we will be mates. I also need you to physically say that you want me to be your mate and I’ll do the same.”

“Natsu,” Lucy exclaimed, hugging him. The magical properties of the spring had given her back her strength and confidence.

“Lucy,” Natsu said, looking into her eyes,” I have loved you since the day we met. I have loved our journey’s and moments together and I want to have you by my side forever. Will you be my mate?”

“Yes,” Lucy whispered, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were soft and hot,” On one condition.”

 

“Anything,” Natsu gasped, breaking away from the kiss for only a moment.

“Marry me?” Lucy whispered.

“You didn’t even have to ask,” Natsu chuckled. They continued to kiss in those springs, like there wasn’t a tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Lucy’s magical recovery, Natsu insisted on carrying her back to Porlyusica’s hut, where Erza and Gray were patiently waiting for their return.

“Ah, I see you’ve recovered,” Erza smiled as Natsu sat Lucy down on a chair.  
“Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better,” Lucy sighed as Gray poured her a cup of tea.

“Here you go,” Gray said, pushing the cup towards Lucy.

“Thanks,” she replied, sipping her herbal tea. The room was quiet for a few moments before Lucy spoke up.

“What happened to the Fallen Angels?” Lucy asked, putting her cup down. Natsu, Erza and Gray exchanged looks and then Erza sighed. 

“After you were knocked out, the box disappeared. Natsu attacked Chandra, rendering her unconscious,” Erza stated. Lucy, in shock, turned to her boyfriend who was suddenly very interested in his feet.

“You did that for me?” Lucy breathed. Natsu looked up and gave a little smile.

“I’d do anything for you,” he said, causing Lucy to shiver. They held each other's gaze until Gray coughed. Lucy and Natsu looked away from each other, cheeks tinted pink.

“Anyway, we arrested the girls. Chandra had manipulated the girls and had encouraged them to join the dark guild. Luckily, I got Jellal to give the three girls community service. But Chandra will be serving time,” Erza said. Lucy nodded. She was glad about Chandra, but…

“What about her spirit?!” Lucy blurted out. The group was surprised at her sudden outburst.

“It’s right here,” Erza cooly replied, pulling a small bit of cloth out of her pocket. Lucy gingerly unwrapped it and gazed at the key.

It wasn’t an ordinary silver key. Despite appearing silver at a distance, it was more of a white-gold metal. At the top of the key lay a blue stone which seemed to change shade every so often. It was a beautiful key, there was no question about that. But it was unlike anything she’d seen before.

“How’d you get the key from her?” Lucy asked.

“When imprisoned, a mage loses the ability to practice magic. Any magic items, like this key, are taken away permanently.” Gray explained.

“So do you know much about it, Luce?” Natsu asked as he stared at the key.

“No,” Lucy smirked,” But I think I know someone who might.”

…  
“You need my help?” Levy asked as she stood on a ladder. The group had returned to the guild and Lucy and Natsu had headed straight for the library. 

“Yeah,” Lucy replied, fishing around in her bag. She then pulled out the key and held it up for Levy to see.

“Hmmm….” Levy hummed, squinting down at the key,” Let me see…”

“Bubbles!” the blue haired mage called out. Lucy and Natsu exchanged confused glances. What was she talking about? Suddenly a tiny metal dragon came whizzing round the corner.

“What the heck is that!?” Natus said as the mechanical dragon landed on Levy’s shoulder.

“It’s Bubbles. Gajeel made him for me! Isn’t he cute?” Levy exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Lucy admitted,” But why did you call him?”

“Gajeel hated waiting around while I would be hunting for a book, so with a little help from Pantherlily, he made me Bubbles. Bubbles can find anything, right Bubbles?” Lucy cooed, giving the little dragon a kiss.

“Now Bubbles,” Levy said as she pointed at the key,” Do you see that key there?”

Bubbles nodded.

“I need you to go and find me anything you can about it, okay?”

 

Bubbles nodded and then sniffed the air a few times. Suddenly, he took off, heading deep into the library.

“After him!” Levy yelled. Lucy and Natsu followed Levy as they chased after the tiny dragon.

“How much farther?” Lucy moaned. Normally, Natsu would laugh, but due to her recent injuries, he stopped and picked his love up bridal style.

“Natsu!” Lucy yelped as he began to run with her in his arms.

“Just hang on!” Natsu grinned. Thanks to the dragon side of him, he had no problem carrying her.

The tiny dragon suddenly halted. It rested on a shelf and stated hopping up and down, happy that he could help Levy.

“Thanks Bubbles!” Levy cheered as the tiny dragon went to sleep. She grabbed the book and came down. Luckily, there was an old table nearby so the trio sat down and looked at the book.

“It’s kind of dark…” Lucy said, struggling to read the text. 

“No problem I’ll just-” Natsu laughed.

“Allow me before you burn this library down,” Levy said,” Solid Script Magic: Light!”

Suddenly small orbs of light appeared, illuminating the book.

“It’s a diary!” Levy exclaimed, examining the cover of the book.

“Whose is it?” Lucy asked. As a young girl, she would often find her lonely self in her father’s library where she would read about magic and wizards. That was how she fell in love with Fairy Tail, after all.

“Cosmel Tonet,” Levy read.

“You mean THE Lady Cosmel!?” Lucy squealed, her eyes shining.

“Ya know her, Luce?” Natsu asked.

“No, not personally, but I’ve heard of her!”

“Who exactly is Lady Cosmel, Lucy?” Levy asked.

“The greatest celestial mage in the history of the stars,” Lucy whispered, staring in awe at the precious journal.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can you tell us more about her, Lucy?” Levy asked.

“Lady Cosmel came from a family that practiced Heavenly Magic,” Lucy replied.

“What’s that?” Natsu asked.

“It’s an extremely rare magic type which can summon and use heavenly magic,” Lucy explained,” Anyway, she had difficulty summoning heavenly light and as a result, was shunned by her family.”

“That’s awful,” Levy wept.  
“However, she loved the stars. She would read all about them whenever she could. One day she made the connection between the heavens and the stars. She was extremely intelligent and spent her time learning more about this connection. She knew a man whom she later married. Together, they created the magical gate keys which summon spirits,” Lucy explained, gesturing to her keys.

“Are you saying that those were Lady Cosmel’s keys?” Levy exclaimed, her brain going into overdrive with all the new information.

“Yes,” Lucy replied,” When she died, she passed her keys down to her students. One of those students was my great great great grandmother, Lady Laurie Heartfilia.”

“That’s so cool!” Natsu yelled.

“From what we know, I’m guessing that Miss Cosmel made the key and the information is recorded in the diary,” Levy stated.

“But look at all these entries!” Lucy cried, gesturing to the thick book,” How are we going to find the information!?”

“Bubbles!” Levy called. The tiny dragon woke up and flew onto the table.

“Bubbles, can you show us exactly where the information we’re looking for is?” Levy asked.

Bubbles nodded and sniffed the book. He used his small tail to flip the pages until it landed on a specific entry.

Dear Diary,

Guess what? Michael asked me to be his mate. 

“Wait… mate?” Lucy repeated, turning to face Natsu who was frozen in place. She continued to read.

However, I insisted on a proper marriage as well as the ritual.

“Ritual…. Mate…?” Lucy thought aloud, the room silent.

Michael explained to me that the ritual normally occurs between two dragonslayers and they summon their inner dragon. Since I’m not a dragonslayer, Michael made me this key so we could partake in the ceremony.

‘He was a dragonslayer,” Lucy whispered,” The key was a way for her to become his mate.”  
Lucy closed the book and took a deep breath.

“Ummm… Natsu…” Levy timidly said,”I don’t know if this is the best time to bring this up but I found the thing you were looking for.”

Lucy’s eyes snapped open.

“What thing?” she demanded, looking at her boyfriend.

“It’s a ritual scroll,” Natsu sighed, giving Levy a thumbs up to bring it out.

“Here ya go!” Levy cheered,” I wasn’t able to open it up though.”

The scroll was in a sealed bronze container, covered in engravings and rubies.

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Natsu said, bringing his thumb to his fangs. He nipped the appendage and a drop of blood hit the table.

“Natsu!” Lucy squealed, wondering what had gotten into her lover.

“Relax, Luce,” Natsu soothed as he placed his thumb on a large ruby at the top of the container,” It can only be opened with the blood of a true dragonslayer.”

He easily opened the container and pulled out the ancient scroll.

“I can’t read it,” Lucy and Levy complained. It was literally scribbles. Like little waves. Just lines of …. Lines.

“I can,” Natsu smirked.

“How!?” the girls demanded, knowing that Natsu wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box.

“I don’t know,” Natsu confessed.

“Maybe it’s the dragon in you?” Lucy giggled.

But Levy nodded seriously.

“That’s probably it,” she agreed.

“Hmm… I have an idea!” Lucy smiled, putting Lady Cosmel’s diary in her bag. She’d have to read more.

“What?” Natsu mumbled, staring at the ancient texts.

“Since Levy and I are basically useless, how about we head off and leave you to it?”

“Good idea!” Levy chuckled, as the girls walked out the library leaving the miserable dragonslayer behind to decode the foreign text.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy and Levy sat at the guild’s bar. Levy was busy chatting with Mira whilst Lucy was reading the journal. After a while, she closed the book and turned to Mira.

“Hey, Mira,” Lucy began,” Can I use the Guildhall for something?”

“Sure,” Mira chirped. The rest of the guild looked on in confusion as Lucy began to push chairs and tables out of the way. She then turned to her fellow guildmates.

“Erza, do you have any kind of white dress I can borrow?” Lucy asked. 

“Sure,” Erza replied, slightly suspicious. She used her requip to get an outfit for Lucy. While she was getting changed, everyone was getting more and more curious. What was going on?

Lucy came back, looking goddess like. She had her hair up in a bun with a floral crown resting on her like a crown. Her dress fell off her shoulders. She looked breathtaking.

“Reedus, can I borrow some chalk?”

“Oui!”

“And Mira, can I borrow a bowl? A fancy one?”

“Okay,”

Soon Lucy had drawn a circle and was standing inside with the bowl at her feet. 

“What’s going on Lucy?” Gray asked, saying what was on everyone’s minds.

“I can’t tell you everything yet,” Lucy weakly smiled,” But I’m about to make a new contract.”

“You don’t mean-” Erza fretted.

“I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits and now I beckon you to my side at once pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Dragon. DRACO!”   
The guild hall went dark. Suddenly golden light surrounded the chalk circle and a rumbling sound could be heard.

Suddenly, thousands of tiny stars poured out of the key, arranging themselves into the form of the spirit.

“You summoned me, human,” the dragon boomed. Everyone, even Erza, seemed frightened but Lucy was surprisingly calm. 

“I wish to make a contract with you,” she replied, her voice cool.

“Hah!” the dragon laughed,” What could you offer me?

Lucy, all whilst staring into the dragon’s eyes, pulled a small blade out of a pocket in her dress. She then fell to her knees.

“LUCY! NO!” everyone screamed but Lucy raised a hand to silence them. Holding her arm out over the bowl, she sliced her arm, allowing her blood to drizzle into the bowl. The room was silent except for the dripping of the red liquid. Even the celestial dragon seemed surprised. 

“It has been a long time since I have been offered a blood contract,” he growled.

“I know of the reason your gate was created,” Lucy replied,” I, too, have the same desires as your first mistress.”

“What is she talking about!?” Cana exclaimed.

“Silence, mortal!” Draco roared before turning back to Lucy,” You knew my Lady?”

“Not personally,” Lucy confessed,” But I am Lucy Heartfilia, the great great great granddaughter of Laurie Heartfillia who was a dear friend and student of Lady Cosmel.”

“I see,” the dragon pondered,” and who is he whom you wish to bond with?”

“He is the Son of Igneel, the Salamander, the Fire of Fairy Tail,” Lucy cried out,” He is Natsu Dragneel!”

The dragon smiled and bent down. Staring at Lucy. he drank the blood out of the bowl. He then breathed a small amount of fire which formed into a flaming pearl.

“Eat,” he commanded and Lucy obeyed. It burnt her mouth and she could feel the flames inside her.

“I look forward to when we meet again, Mistress Lucy,” Draco chuckled as he disappeared.

As soon as the dragon left, everyone crowded around Lucy.

“ARE YOU OKAY LUCY!?”

“What was that?!”

“Why was he talking about Natsu!?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry ab-” Lucy began before her vision darkened. All she could hear was people screaming around her before she slipped away into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wake up, Lucy!” Natsu pleaded, sitting next to his girlfriend on the floor. He’d been in the library when he’d smelt the blood. Her blood. For some reason, however, he couldn’t leave the library not matter how much he tried. It reminded him of when Laxus had attacked Fairy Tail and he hadn’t been able to leave the Guild Hall. A while later, he was able to leave the dusty books behind and he stormed into the main guild hall, where he found Lucy on the floor surrounded by the rest of the guild.

“Move!” Wendy yelled, shoving everyone out of the way. She grabbed Lucy’s bleeding arm and began to chant. The bleeding stopped and she wrapped a bandage around the wound. 

“I have some parfum!” a deep voice boomed and everyone turned to the entrance. Erza, trembling, slowly looked up.

“OH NO!” she cried out, shuddering at the sight before her.

“Go, Sensei!” the Trimen cheered as Ichiya sashayed over to Lucy. He opened a bottle of parfum and held it under her nose. Her eyelid’s began to flutter open, much to the relief of the guild.

“Lucy!” Natsu beamed, picking the girl up in his arms. He then proceeded to walk out of the guild.

“N-Natsu!” the blonde yelled,” Where are we going?” 

“Home,” he replied,” We need to talk.”

…

“Okay, first things first, what happened to you?” Natsu asked as they sat on Lucy’s bed.

“Well, um,” Lucy mumbled,” I formed a contract with Draco.”

“Draco… wait, do you mean that dragon spirit!?” Natsu exclaimed, his face turning dark.

“Well, yeah,” Lucy grumbled, as she absentmindedly played with a lock of her hair,” Is there something wrong with that?”

“Not at all” Natsu babbled, seeing the irritated look on Lucy’s face,” I was just curious!”

“Don’t worry I was fine!” Lucy insisted, touching the bandage on her arm. Natsu’s eyes were immediately drawn to this action.

“Why’d you cut your arm, Luce?” Natsu softly whispered,” Do you do this with all your spirits?”

“Not at all!” Lucy said, trying to console her boyfriend’s worried mind,” Draco is an old spirit, however, and I read in Lady Cosmel’s diary that she made a blood contract with him when he was created. I felt that performing a blood contract would be the most effective way of making him my spirit.”

Natsu bent down and kissed her bandaged arm softly. He smiled.

“As long as your safe,” he purred, pulling her into his embrace. They sat like this for a while, each secretly wishing that this moment could last forever. 

However, all good things must come to an end. At least, that’s what Lucy thought when Natsu pulled away.

“I guess you want to know what I found out?” Natsu said.

“Yes,” Lucy agreed, her voice filling with excitement.

“Okay,” Natsu smiled,” According to the scroll, we need to be purified before the ceremony.”

“What?” Lucy asked, slightly confused.

“Basically, we bathe in oils and stuff and let go of any worries or doubts,” Natsu explained.

“Right,” Lucy said.

“Then we get dressed in ceremonial clothes, which,” Natsu said as Lucy opened her mouth,” will be a secret until the day.”

“Fine,” Lucy grumbled and Natsu chuckled at her annoyance.

“While we’re getting ready, two of our attendents will set up a stone circle which our friends will sit around. Oh, I almost forgot! You get to pick two attendents, like me.”

“Really!? Can I pick anyone?” Lucy asked. Natsu suddenly seemed very interested in Lucy’s bedspread.

“Well, you need at least one dragonslayer for an attendent, so that’s Wendy and I also thought Levy could be the other one cause she helped me find all this information and Gajeel’s one of my attendents,” Natsu babbed,” Is that okay, Luce?”

“On one condition,” Lucy laughed.

“Anything!” Natsu said.

“Romeo has to be the other attendent. You know he likes Wendy. It would be really cute and he looks up to you as his role model,” Lucy explained. Natsu nodded.

“Yeah, that makes sense!”

“Great, now what happens next?”

“We go into the circle with our attendents,” Natsu explained,”Now this is gonna be awkward but you’re going to have to ask Levy if she’s a … virgin.”

“What!? WHY?!” Lucy panicked.

“The next part is the Maiden’s dance. Only a maiden can perform the dance. It’s fine if she can’t because I know Wendy is.”

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!” Lucy fumed. Natsu realized his mistake.

“It’s a dragon thing! I swear!” Natsu pleaded. Lucy calmed (slightly). 

“What will Levy do if she isn’t?” 

“She can help with the music,” Natsu explained,” That’s what Romeo and Gajeel will be doing.”

“Do we exchange vows?” Lucy asked.

“Something like that,” Natsu grinned,” It’s a sacred prayer which is a promise we must keep to each other.”

“Then, we show of our magic strengths. We then should release our inner dragon souls,” Natsu said,” That’s when you’d use your key.”

“Right,” Lucy said, looking at her newest key.

“Both the souls and us will dance to signify the union. Then I’ll mark your neck and you’ll mark mine. Then we feast!” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Lucy sighed. 

“It’s only wonderful because of you,” Natsu whispered,” I can’t imagine anyone else being my mate.”

“Don’t forget that there will also be wedding, Mister Dragneel,” Lucy giggled. Natsu smiled and pulled out a small box. As he bent down on one knee, Lucy’s mind and heart were going into overdrive. Was he-

“We didn’t really do this properly,” he smiled, opening the box. Inside was a gold ring with a ruby.

“Natsu.” Lucy whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

“I’m sorry it’s not a diamond,” Natsu said.

“I don’t care!” Lucy cried out, kissing her boyfriend,” Yes!”

“Hey, let me ask the question!” 

“Fine,” Lucy said, wiping away her tears as she laughed.

“Will you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia, make the happiest man in the world and marry me?” Natsu smiled.

“And once again, yes!” Lucy laughed, kissing her boyfriend as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

“I love you, Lucy,” Natsu chuckled.

“I love you too, Natsu,” Lucy smiled,” I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

As Lucy and Natsu walked to the guild the next day, they were both discussing how they were going to break the news of their engagements.

“Do you think we should wait?” Lucy fretted as they neared the guild,” I mean, what happens if they don’t approve?! What if-”

“Luce,” Natsu said as he pulled the girl in for a hug,” It’ll be fine, okay? Just leave it to me.”

If Lucy had been in the right mindset, she would’ve given him a Lucy kick for even suggesting the idea of leaving it to him.

If Lucy hadn’t been a big old ball of nerves, she would’ve realized the terrible mistake she was making.

But she didn’t.

“Okay,” Lucy whispered. Grinning, Natsu kicked the guild hall door down. He then walked in with Lucy behind him. Everyone turned to them.

“What the hell, Natsu!? That was a new door!”

“Are you feeling better, Lucy?”

“Where did you go yesterday?”

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!!!”

 

Silence fell upon the guild hall. Lucy slowly turned to her grinning boyfriend.

“WHAT THE HECK, NATSU!?” she yelled as she proceeded to Lucy kick him across the room.

“Wait,” Levy began,” You’re getting-”

“Yeah,” Lucy smiled, holding out her hand. She was wearing the ring.

There was once again silence for a moment. Then an eruption of squeals.

“Oh my gosh!”  
“When’s the wedding?”

“Can I be a bridesmaid?!”

 

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

“Have you got a dress!?”

Amidst the questions, Lucy looked over to Natsu. Despite not being mates yet, they both knew what the other was thinking. Natsu gave a little nod and started to make his way over to her.

“We also have some other news,” Lucy said. Immediately, everyone’s eyes dropped to her stomach.

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PREGNANT!?” Mirajane squealed, her mind exploding from excitement. Immediately, Erza pounced on Natsu. 

“HOW DARE YOU STEAL LUCY’S INNOCENCE!!” Erza roared,” I SHALL COLLECT YOUR SOUL AS PAYMENT FOR YOUR CRIMES!!”

 

“EEK!” Natsu screeched, struggling under Erza’s iron grip.

“Wait!” Lucy panicked,” I-I’m not pregnant!”

Erza dropped Natsu on the floor.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Erza barked at Natsu, who was still shaking from his ordeal.

“Then what’s the big news?” Wendy asked. 

“Lucy is going to be my mate,” Natsu said as he hugged Lucy.

“Are you serious?!” Gajeel smiled,” Congrats man!”

“Y-you a-and L-Lucy…” Wendy sobbed.

“What is wrong, child,?” Carla asked.

“N-nothing,” Wendy laughed, all while crying,” I-I’m j-just s-so h-happy!”

Everyone else was confused.

“What do you mean by mate?” Gildarts asked.

“Ooh, I bet it’s a sexy thing!” Cana laughed.

“N-no!” Lucy protested.

“It’s a dragonslayer thing,” Natsu said and he then explained to the Guild about the ceremony.

“So who are your attendents?!” Mirajane asked, her eyes shining.

“Well, we decided on Wendy and Levy,” cue the squeals,” and Romeo and Gajeel.” Cue the cheers. The group crowded around Lucy, giving Gajeel the chance to pull Natsu aside.

“Hey, Natsu,” Gray smirked,” I’ve already read that old scroll and I wanted to let you know that Levy’s gonna do the Maiden dance.”

“You mean-” Natsu babbled, his eyes practically falling out his head.

“Yeah,” Gajeel mumbled,” I wanted to let ya know so you don’t ask the shrimp, got it?”

“Yeah,” Natsu smiled, “ I won’t.”


	8. Chapter 8

After the announcement, the guild partied hard until later that night. Natsu and Lucy managed to sneak away and had headed back home. They’d decided to take a bath so they could relax after their hectic day. Natsu ran the bath while Lucy changed into her white bikini. They still hadn’t reached that level in their relationship. He absentmindedly poured some of the vanilla bubble bath. Lucy came in at that moment. 

“Natsu,” she chided,” You put too much in!”

Natsu looked down to see a mountain of bubbles. 

“It’s fine,” he laughed as he stripped down to his black boxers. He grabbed Lucy and went into the tub. 

“Aren’t you going to put on a swimsuit?” She laughed.

“Nah,” he chuckled as he gave her a hug from behind,” Sorry.”

“About the bubble bath? Natsu, it’s fine. I really-”

“No. About the announcement.”

“Oh.”

“I kinda blanked out and I just blurted it out. I feel really bad and I’m really sorry and-”

Lucy silenced him with a kiss.

“It’s fine,” she whispered,” I love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too,” he smiled, giving her a hard kiss. They sat like this for a while, their tongues hard at work. 

“Hello?” a timid voice called out. Natsu and Lucy froze.

“It’s Wendy!” Lucy whispered.

Wendy (thanks to her dragonslayer hearing) heard Lucy’s voice and opened the door. In her defence, she had never really been in Lucy’s flat before and she had no idea she was walking into the bathroom.

Wendy’s eyes widened at the sight of Natsu and Lucy in the bathtub together. 

“I-I am so sorry!” Wendy babbled as she ran out, scarlet faced.

“Wait! Wendy!” Lucy cried out, hopping out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and tossed one to Natsu. 

Lucy entered the living room. Thankfully, Wendy was still there. She was sitting on the couch, her cheeks still red. She turned to face Lucy.

“L-Lucy!” she cried out,” I-I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s fine,” Lucy laughed as she sat down next to Wendy,” So what brings you here at this time?”

 

“Well, you see-”

“YEAH WENDY! WHY’D YA INTERRUPT ME AND LUCY’S SEXY TIME!?”

 

“Natsu!” Lucy yelled before turning to the poor girl next to her,” I promise we weren’t having “sexy time””.

“Well, I thought it was pretty sexy,” Natsu muttered as he entered the living room. Shirtless. With just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Put a shirt on!” Lucy hissed as she covered Wendy’s eyes. 

“I don’t wear one anyway, remember?” Natsu smirked.

“Agh! Just sit down!” Lucy commanded. Natsu obeyed, sitting on one of the chairs opposite the couch.

“Right,” Lucy sighed,” What’s going on, Wendy?”

“I wanted to thank you for choosing me,” Wendy said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small bit of cloth and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy unwrapped the piece of cloth and started to tear up. It was a hair pin, made of amber and rubies to make flowers. 

“It’s beautiful, Wendy,” Lucy whispered,” Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Wendy blushed,” Natsu has been like a brother to me. I… I love you both so much!”

“Wendy!” Lucy cried out, pulling the small girl into her embrace,” We love you too!”

Natsu came over and gave Wendy a hug as well.

“You’re like a little sis to me, Wendy,” Natsu smiled,” I’m proud to be your big bro!”

 

“Nii Chan!” Wendy said and they sat like this for a while. Suddenly, Wendy noticed something was amiss. 

“Where’s Happy?” she asked, looking around the room for the goofy blue Exceed.

“Right here!” a small voice called out and the wizards turned to the window where Happy was standing with a small blanket stick. 

“You’re back!” Natsu laughed as the cat hopped into the room. 

“Aye sir!”

 

“Where were you?” Wendy asked.

“Why?! Did Carla ask you to ask because she misses me?!” Happy babbled.

“Ummm… maybe…” Wendy said, not wanting to get Happy’s hopes up.

“Yes!” Happy cheered,” Now I can woo her!”

 

Happy pulled a tiny golden fish out of his bag.

“What kind of fish is that!?” Natsu laughed,” It’s tiny!”

 

“It’s a sun fish!” Happy exclaimed,” It’s the rarest, tastiest fish in the world. I spent weeks traveling the world, overcoming deadly obstacles, fighting the Kraken, braving the stormy oceans to find-”

“Natsu just ate it,” Lucy said.

“WHAT?!” Happy screamed as Natsu swallowed the last of the fish.

“Man, that was good,” Natsu laughed,” But I’m still hungry!”

“YOU BIG MEANIE!” Happy cried out, tears streaking his fur.

“It’s okay, Happy,” Wendy said as she gave the blue exceed a hug,” I’ll help you find another gift for her!”

“Really?!” Happy said, immediately brightening up.

“Sure!” Wendy laughed,” It’s a deal!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Here we are!” Mirajane laughed as the group neared a shop.

“The Little Old Tailor,” Lucy read as she gazed at the old wooden sign. The shop was in an older part of town.

“Did you book an appointment?” Levy asked.

“I sure did!”

The group pushed open the door, a little bell announcing their arrival. A small brown haired girl came out. She looked to be about Wendy’s age and was wearing a small blue dress.

“Hi! Welcome to the Little Old Tailor!” the girl chirped,” Are you the Fairy Tail party?”

 

“Yes,” Mirajane replied. The girl smiled and peered into the group.

“Who’s the bride?” she asked.

“Right here!” Cana laughed as she pushed Lucy forward.

“I’m Delilah,” she said,” and you are?”

“Lucy,” she replied.

“Great! Well, will you and your party come sit over here?” she said, gesturing to an area of plush sofas. The group went and took a seat.

“Great!” Delilah said as she pulled out a book,” Let’s get started. Who’s first?”

“I’ll go!” Cana cheered. Delilah nodded and snapped her fingers, A measuring tape flew around Cana, measuring her at lightning speed.

“Whoa!”

Delilah looked at the measurements.

“Here at the Little Old Tailor, we try and highlight the best aspects of our clients. As you, Ms. Alberone, are very well… endowed-”

“Hell yeah!”

“I’m suggesting we got for a sweetheart neckline dress that will end just above your knees. I’m also thinking we go for a white and yellow checkered pattern.”

“That sounds so cute!” Cana laughed.

“I’ll go next,” Levy smiled. Once again the measuring tape flew around, measuring Levy’s petite body. 

“Hmmm…” Delilah said as she examined the measurements,” You’re chest is on the smaller side.”

Levy turned red.

“But you’re legs are gorgeous!”

“What?!” Levy said, looking at her legs.

“They’re so long and toned and silky!” Delilah gushed.

“T-Thanks,” Levy stuttered.

“I’m thinking a skater dress, to show off your amazing legs. Also, I’m thinking we go for a buttercup yellow color.”

“O-okay,”

“How about you now?” Delilah smiled, pointing at Juvia.

“Sure!” 

The measuring tape did it’s job and Delilah examined the results.

“Ding ding ding! We’ve got a knockout!” Delilah laughed. 

“What does that mean?” Juvia asked.

“You have an hourglass figure!”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“Let’s go for something tight with thick straps and a v neck. I’m also thinking polka dots?”

“P-polka dots?”

“I know it sounds weird but trust me! You’re gonna look great! Now where’s the last bridesmaid?”

“H-here,” Wendy said. 

“Wow! Someone my age to dress!” Delilah squealed as she jumped up and down. Wendy smiled.

The measuring tape, once again, worked its magic.

“Oh, you’re flat like me!”

Wendy nearly passed out from her sudden nosebleed.

“But I have a great style for you! Have you ever heard of a Qipao?”

“A what?”

“It’s a type of dress that originated in China,” Delilah explained,” I’m thinking all yellow and super short!”

“That sounds so pretty!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Now for the Matron and Maid of Honor,”

Erza and Mirajane stepped up.

“Now I’ve already got the designs you sent in-”

“Wait” Cana slurred, already drunk from the complimentary champagne,”How come you two got to send in designs?”

“Mine will take longer to make as it is a requip piece,” Erza explained.

“I just got really excited!” Mirajane confessed.

“It’s fine,” Lucy laughed,” Now, for the two flower girls, can their dresses be baby pink?”

“Of course!” Delilah replied as she measured the two flowergirls, Carla and Asuka,” I’m thinking something simple with a little sash around the waist.

“That’s purrfect,” Lucy laughed. Silence. All that could be heard were crickets. Suddenly a little old lady appeared from the back of the shop.

“Delilah! Call the exterminators!” she called out,” I’m hearing them crickets!”

“Oh, Nana!” Delilah laughed,” There isn’t any crickets!”

“You sure?” the old lady asked, her voice brimming with doubt.

“Yes, Nana,”

“Alrighty then,” the woman said as she turned to the group,” Now who are these folk?”

“This is the Fairy Tail party,”

“Oh! Who's the lucky girl?” the old lady chuckled.

“I am,” Lucy laughed. The old woman drew closer.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” the old lady asked.

“I’m Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.”

The smile fell off the old woman’s face and she began to tremble.

“Nana! Are you alright?”

“Everyone! Off the couch! Make room for her!”

The old lady sat on the couch. She suddenly grabbed Lucy’s hand and sat her down next to her.

“A-are you really Lucy Heartfilia?” the old woman stuttered.

“Yeah,” Lucy replied, her voice filled with concern.

The little old lady suddenly hugged Lucy and started to cry.

“Oh my little Lucy!” she bawled,” I’ve missed you so much!”

“I-I’m really sorry,” Lucy stuttered,” but who are you?”

The little old lady wiped away her tears and gave a little chuckle.

“You were so young when I left, but let’s see if you remember me like this?” she said, removing her big round glasses and pulling her hair back.

Lucy stared at the woman for a moment and then gasped.

“Nanny Marie!” she cried out, hugging the frail woman.

“Oh my little Lucy!,” Marie cried out,” You’ve grown so big!”

The two women sat there, crying and hugging each other.

“Now, now,” Nanny Marie chuckled, dabbing at her eyes with a snowy, white handkerchief,” Look at you. So beautiful. What’s this mark in your hand? Who are these lovely young ladies with you? And who's the lucky man?”

Lucy smiled.

“I’ll tell you everything, Nanny,” she said.


	10. Chapter 10

A while later, Lucy had managed to explain everything that happened to her to the smiling old woman next to her. Nanny Marie had laughed when hearing of the Guild’s antics and wept with Lucy when hearing of Aquarius. 

“Well, that’s my story,” Lucy said,” But Nanny, I’ve always wanted to know something. Why did-?”

“I leave you?” Nanny Marie finished. Slowly, Lucy nodded. The old woman sighed.

“Well, as you know, I was appointed to be your governess by your dear mother, Miss Layla. I was her governess when she was a child as well.”

“Really?!”

 

“Yes dearie. I was also in charge of making you and your mother’s clothes. As you can see from the shop, I’m a little old tailor at heart. But when your mother died, your father tried to send you to Ivy Academy.

Lucy shuddered when she heard that horrid name. It was an all girls elite boarding school, where girls went in being themselves and would come out almost like robots, being the ideal Lady. 

“But I refused to let you go. He made a deal with me on your 8th birthday. Either I could keep my job and you’d be sent to that school or you could be homeschooled but I had to leave. I chose, for your sake, to leave. I was also banned from getting in contact with you. He said if I broke my end of the bargain, he’d have you on a train for the school in a heartbeat,” Marie said, shaking her head softly at the memory.

“I always wondered why you left,” Lucy breathed,” Father said you’d passed away but one of the serving girls, Rosie, said you hadn’t. But even if she hadn’t told me, I think I would have known, deep down, whether or not you were alive.”

“Oh well,” Nanny Marie said as she cupped Lucy’s cheeks with her wrinkled, worn hands,” You’re getting married! I’m so happy!”

“We were just about to design her dress, Nana,” Delilah piped up as she stood with the other girls who were still trying to process what was happening.

“There’s no need, child.”

“Huh?”

“Go fetch me the box.”

“What box- wait…. Do you mean-?”

“Yes,” Nanny Marie smiled,” and hurry.”

“Right!” Delilah said, running to the back of the shop. Nanny Marie turned back to face Lucy.

“On her deathbed, your mother asked me to keep something for you until you were ready. I agreed to do this, as I loved both Lady Layla and you like you were my own family. However, after I was forced to leave, I thought I’d never see you again,” Nanny Marie whispered aloud as Delilah came back with a dusty old box,” But I still kept it. I wanted, no, I had to believe that I would see you again and here we are.”

Nanny Marie took the box from Delilah and handed it to Lucy.

“This is a gift from your mother.”

“I-Is this what I think it is?” Lucy stuttered, her voice cracking with emotion. Marie nodded and Lucy placed her shaking hands on the dark ribbon wrapped around the box and gingerly untied it. She then took a deep breath and opened the box. Everyone, at this point, had gathered around her and a chorus of aww’s could be heard as they all peered into the box.

There was a letter lying on top of the wrapped objects inside which Lucy carefully opened, scared she might rip the precious paper. She unfolded it to see the beautiful, yet familiar handwriting of her mother. She began to read the letter.

My Dearest Lucy,

If you are reading this letter, it means you are going to be married, so I’d like to say congratulations my beautiful girl! I hope this guy knows just how lucky he is.

Lucy smiled.

But if you’re reading this letter, it also means that I’m not here. For that, I am truly sorry. I love you so much, Lucy, and know this; I am always watching over you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to hear about your first date, to be a shoulder to cry on for your first heartbreak. I’m also sorry I wasn’t there for when you joined Fairy Tail. Don’t be surprised I “know” this. I have seen your love for Fairy Tail even as a small child and I am placing a pretty big bet on the fact that you’re a member by now.

Lucy wiped away her tears. 

Now let’s move onto the items I’ve placed in here. First open the pink envelope before continuing to read this. 

Lucy put down her mother’s letter and pulled out the pink and slightly bulky envelope. She opened it up and reached in, only to pull out a small scrap of lace. On closer inspection, it was a lace garter. Lucy blushed as her friends laughed. She then picked up her mother’s letter and continued to read.

I guess you’ve opened it if you’re reading this. Knowing my little Lucy, I can imagine that you have some very red cheeks right now. Don’t worry, it’s not mine. It’s your something new. I may not be a master tailor like Nanny Marie but I am pretty good with my hands. I hope you like it (as does your fiance). Now, once again, don’t keep reading until you’ve opened the brown box.

Lucy pulled out a small brown box and popped the lid up. Inside was a pair of sapphire earrings/

I hope you like them. Your father gave me these so I’d have something blue, just like you do now. Lucy, darling, I need you to forgive your father. He loves you so much but he fails to express it. You may not, but I hope that one day you will be able to see the kind man I fell in love with.

Lucy’s smile wavered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She remember her father after he became a simple merchant.

“Don’t worry, Mum,” she thought silently,” I already have.”

Lucy then continued to read. 

Now open the black box. 

Lucy obeyed, picking up the heavy black box. It appeared to contain another form of jewelry. She opened it and let out a soft gasp. Inside was a circlet made up of golden and silver branches with pearls and diamonds weaved in. Lucy picked it up, surprised at how light it was. She then placed it back in the box and picked up the letter. 

This is your something borrowed. There is a story behind this crown. A long time ago, our ancestor, Lady Lillian Heartfilia, was good friends with the princess of Fiore. She and Lillian were inseparable. On Lillian’s 16th birthday, the princess gave her friend the very crown you have now, to wear to her party. The king, who had never approved of the girl's friendship, saw Lillian using the crown and used the opportunity to accuse her of stealing the crown. He banished her from the kingdom, much to Lillian’s horror. That night, as Lillian prepared to leave, the princess found her and gave her the crown, saying she could borrow it until they met again. This was their promise to stay true friends and meet again. Several years later, Lillian returned to the palace, heavily pregnant with her husband and the crown. However, it was then she learned that her friend had died several years before, after she had fallen into the river and had been swept away. Filled with grief, Lillian left, unable to return the crown and keep her promise. Soon after, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. That night, she had a dream in which her dead friend told her to allow her daughter to “borrow” the crown and keep the memory of their friendship alive. Lillian awoke and kept her friend’s promise, even naming the little girl Laurie after the princess.”

“Wait,’ Lucy said, looking at Levy.

“Wasn’t that the name of Lady Cosmel’s student?” Levy said. Lucy nodded and continued to read. 

Anyway, this crown was given to me by my mother to “borrow” and now I pass it to you. I hope one day, you will pass this to your daughter. Lucy, just like Lillian, I hope that you have many good friends in your life. Cherish them.

Lucy looked up at her friends and smiled. Her mum was right; she had so many precious friends and she loved them all.

Now, for the final item, please open the large brown parcel at the bottom of the box.

Lucy pulled the final package out of the box. It was a simple brown parcel, held together with some old string. Lucy opened it and pulled out a dress.

Simply put, it was beautiful. It was a trumpet style dress with capped sleeves. The dress was made of white silk but the top and sleeves were made of beautiful, delicate lace. The dress was backless, perfect for Lucy. Everyone awed and gasped at the dress.

Now I must go darling. I’m so tired. I love you so much. All I have ever wanted for you is happiness. Something that we couldn’t buy you. I hope you are happy, my little wizard. I know that we will see each other again but until then know this; I love you Lucy and I am always with you. 

Your Mother,  
Layla Heartfilia  
Xx

“It’s so beautiful!” Mirajane cooed.

“What do you think of it, Lucy?” Wendy asked, turning to her big sister figure,” Lucy!”

Lucy was sitting on the couch, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks and hitting the letter below. 

“I...I miss her so much,” Lucy sobbed. Her friends all exchanged glances. Most of them were orphans from a young age, unable to recall the distant memories of their parents. After all, the majority of them had grown up in Fairy Tail, the only family they’d ever truly had. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to comfort Lucy, it was that they didn’t know how to. Nanny Marie suddenly sat down and once again embraced Lucy.

“Lucy, do you remember the key I gave you?” Marie asked. Lucy sniffed and nodded. The girls were surprised. This old woman was a celestial wizard?!

“Horologium,” Lucy whispered, her voice raw and cracked from her tears.

“That’s right,” Nanny Marie whispered,” Horologium is the clock constellation. He represents time. Lucy, we will all fade someday. Me, you, your friends. But we mustn't cry.We all have to face out time ending with a smile on our faces and love in our hearts. Lucy, your mother wouldn’t want you to cry because her time ended. She’d want you to remember the love in her heart and the smile on her face. She’d want you to be happy. Do you understand?”

Lucy sat for a moment. Nanny Marie was right. Her mum wouldn’t want her to cry for her, she’d want her to smile. She thought about her friends, Nanny Marie, her dad, her mum, Fairy Tail and him. Natsu. The thought of him filled her with love. To be honest, she was nervous about the wedding and mating. But she loved him and that was all she needed. She nodded and gave a small smile.

“Yes,” she whispered. Everyone crowded around her, hugging their now happy friend. 

“Now,” Nanny Marie smiled,” How about we try on that dress?”


	11. Chapter 11

Lisanna sighed as she wiped a glass. Since Mira was at the dress shop, she had taken over her big sister’s shift. She didn’t mind the bar. It was busy with all of her friends and family. She also didn’t mind not being part of the bridal party. She and Natsu had dated, briefly, in the past and it would be awkward for Lucy to have Natsu’s ex as her bridesmaid. She was just happy to help out. 

“Hey Lisanna! Can we have another round?!” Natsu yelled, followed by the approving cheers of the rest of the male wizards. Lisanna grinned and grabbed the liquor as she headed over to the table. 

“So, have you picked a best man yet?” Lisanna asked as she poured the booze into the empty shot glasses. Silence.

“Not yet,” Natsu laughed. 

“Well, there shouldn’t even be a question. I’m the best here and I’m a man. Therefore, I’m the best man,” Laxus chuckled, his voice brimming with confidence. 

“No way!” Elfman yelled,” I am the most manly man here!”

“In your dreams, Elfman! It’s me!”

“Nah it’s me!”

“The best man must be a gentleman, which I am,”

“Well, I do fire magic too, so he’ll pick me, right Natsu?”

“You’re too young, Romeo!”

“No, I’m not!”

“It’s me!

“STOP!” Lisanna yelled, making all the men quiet, as she tried to think of a plan. What would Mira do? Well, Mira liked to hold-

“We’ll have a Best Man Contest!” Lisanna cheered. The men all exchanged glances and nodded. Suddenly Gray spoke up.

“Who's gonna judge?’

“Natsu and I will.”

“Fair enough!”

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Natsu asked Lisanna.

“We’ll hold auditions!” Lisanna said, before turning to the rest of the guys,” It starts in one hour so go get ready!”

…..

An hour later, the hall was crowded with spectators and the stage was set. Lisanna, Happy and Natsu sat on a panel with a big button in front of them. The lights dimmed, except for the massive spotlight on the stage. 

“First up, Romeo!”

Romeo walked onto the stage, slightly awkward. He shyly waved at the excited audience, resulting in applause.

Before even speaking, Natsu hit the button. Large red x’s appeared everywhere and Romeo seemed shocked. Lisanna turned to Natsu angrily.

“What the heck!? Why’d you hit it!?”

“Because he and Gajeel already have positions in the other ceremony.”

“Oh…” It made sense. 

“Actually, the only people allowed to audition are Laxus, Jellal and Gray. After all, Lucy wanted the bridesmaids and groomsmen to be couples. Not my orders, hers.” Natsu said before calling slightly louder,” Sorry guys!”

Grumbles could be heard off stage.

“Okay, so next up Laxus!”

Laxus swaggered on stage, a large cocky grin on his face.

“Why should you be Natsu’s best man?” Happy asked.

“Because I’m the best here.”

“Umm…. anything more specific?”

“Well, I’m a dragonslayer too. I’m also the guy who taught Natsu how to win Lucy’s heart.”

“Really!?” Lisanna said, turning to Natsu,” What did you tell him?”

“I told him that, no, Lucy would not like a pet octopus and would probably prefer a nice dinner out with a bouquet of white roses.”

“Were you seriously going to give Lucy an octopus?” Lisanna said.

“Yummy!” Happy drooled.

“I thought she’d like it!” Natsu said defensively,” Anyway, thanks Laxus.”

“Next is Jellal!”

Jellal walked on stage a hood covering his face.

“Why should we choose you?” Lisanna asked sweetly. Jellal gave what appeared to be a very small smile. 

“Because Erza wants me to be the best man.”

A coldness swept across the room. Natsu was shaking now, his skin having gone pale at the thought of facing Erza’s wrath. 

“T-thanks, Jellal,” Natsu stuttered, forcing a grin. Jellal laughed and left. 

“Finally, Gray!” 

Gray walked out shirtless. 

“Your clothes!” Lisanna yelled at him, throwing him one. Gray shrugged and put it on.

“Why should you be my best man?” Natsu asked.

“Well,” Gray began,” Despite all our fighting, I guess I consider you my friend. Team Natsu’s been through a lot and I’ve seen your relationship with Lucy grow since the beginning. I think I’d like to be there for the next step.”

Natsu, Lisanna and Happy were all in tears.

“That’s beautiful man!” Natsu sniffled as he ran up to the stage. “Screw Erza’s wrath, you’re my best man!”

“Get off me, ya flame brain!”

“What ya say, ya icy bastard!”

The boys started to fight, leading to a large brawl in the guild hall. Lisanna smiled though. After all, it Fairy Tail.


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu prepared to finally kick Gray’s ass once and for all when his lacrima rang.

Ring ring.

“Hello?” Natsu said,” Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

“Oh, hey Luce,” Natsu said as he thought of Elfman with one hand,” What’s up?”

“You forgot.”

“What?”

“The cake tasting. You were supposed to pick me up from the tailors and then we’d go taste the cakes. Natsu? Hello?”

On hearing the words “cake” and “tasting”, Natsu had preceded to drop his lacrima and run out the guild hall to the tailor’s. A few minutes, he arrived outside the dress shop. Just as he was about to open the door, a little old woman beat him to it and pulled him in. 

He saw Lucy and the other female wizards sitting on the couch. Before he could say hi to his fiance, the little old lady began to talk.

“Is this him?” she asked Lucy excitedly. Lucy smiled and nodded. This caused the little old woman to squeal and run about the shop, gathering bundles of fabric. A measuring tape flew around him.

“Whoa!” Natsu said as the tape wrapped around his waist,” What’s going on?!”

“Calm down, boy,” the old woman muttered as she started furiously scribbling in a notebook,” Done!”

She turned the book around to reveal a white suit with his scarf somehow complementing it.

“It’s perfect, Nanny!” Lucy cheered.

“Nanny?” Natsu asked.

“Oh, Natsu, this is my old nanny from when I was a kid. Her name is Nanny Marie.”

“Um, hey!” Natsu awkwardly said.

“Hello, young man!” the old woman chirped as she grabbed a mannequin and started cutting fabric out,” It’s a pleasure to meet my sweet Lucy’s fiance.”

“It’s great to meet you to,” he said.

“I’d love to chat more, but we have to go to a bakery,” Lucy laughed. She ran over to her Nanny and gave her a big hug. After exchanging promises to meet again, she and Natsu finally left. 

“So what bakery are we going to?” Natsu asked, licking his lips at the thought of cake. 

“The Magnolia Cake Shop,” Lucy replied as she started to run,” Shoot! We’re gonna be late!”

“Allow me,” Natsu grinned as he picked up Lucy and ran. Any other time, she’d have kicked him for embarrassing her, but they couldn’t miss this appointment. The Magnolia Cake Shop was the most popular bakery in Fiore and the only reason they were able to get a cake from there was because of Erza’s connections. Soon they arrived at the bakery. Opening the door, they were greeted with sweet smells.

“How may I help you?” a young man said as he stepped out of the back room. He spotted Lucy and gave a charming grin.” We sell some pretty sweet stuff here, but nothing compared to you, gorgeous.”  
“That’s my fiance you’re talking to,” Natsu growled as he went to take a step towards the baker.

“We’re here to taste wedding cake,” Lucy said, holding Natsu back. The young man gave a small smile.

“Oh, you must be Lucy,” he said before giving a disdainful look to the pink haired mage,” which makes you Natsu.”

“Yeah,” Natsu snarled, grabbing Lucy by the waist and pulling her close to him. 

“Come on through to the back. We have a table set up.”

The couple followed him to the back room where a small table had been set up with two tea trays on it. On the trays were tiny pieces of cake with little notices about their flavours. There was also glasses of water and napkins.

“Just take your time tasting and I’ll come back later to see what you think.”

“Okay!”

The young man left, making Natsu give a sigh of relief. Finally.

“Be nice, Natsu,” Lucy warned him.

“He was hitting on you!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter, does it? After all, it’s you I’m marrying.”

“Damn right you are,” Natsu said, giving her a long hard kiss as he held her tight to him. They let go, leaving Lucy breathless and hot,” My mate.” 

Lucy shivered.

“Let’s try some cake okay?”

“Fine,”

They sat down and looked at the cakes. There were so many to choose from. 

“How about we try this one?” Natsu said, holding a piece temptingly.

“What flavour is it?” Lucy asked. Natsu gave a wicked grin.

“You’ll have to guess,” he said. Lucy went to take the cake from him, but he held it away from her.

“Natsu!” Lucy huffed,” Give me the cake!”

 

“Close your eyes,” he commanded. Lucy grumbled but obeyed.

“Open your mouth,” he whispered seductively. She did so and he slipped the piece of cake into her mouth, his fingers purposefully grazing her soft, plump lips. The room was silent, except for her chewing. She swallowed and opened her eyes.

“Cinnamon?” she asked. Natsu nodded and she let out a moan.

“It’s so good!” 

“Well, we still need to try other ones.”

“Alright,” Lucy smirked as she picked up another piece of cake,” Close your eyes lover boy!”

….

A while later, they had decided on their cakes. They were going to have a chocolate cake with a rose petal filling for their wedding cake and they were having a cinnamon cake with vanilla icing for their mating ceremony. Both of the cakes would be decorated with flowers, pink for the wedding and purple for the mating ritual. That stupid guy, whose name was Josh, had come back to fill out the order and had continued to flirt with Lucy. 

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” Lucy said when they had finished placing their order,” Umm… where is it?”

“Just down the hall and to the right,” Josh said. Lucy nodded and left. When she was gone, the air grew tense. Josh laughed.

“Man, your girl’s hot. Pity she’d end up with a freak like you though. I mean, I can practically imagine how hot she’d be all spread out on my bed, with her big-”

“Shut the hell up!” Natsu growled, an almost animal like tone overcoming him. His skin seemed to become more scaly and his eyes more darker. His dragon side overpowering him,” She is mine. My mate. Touch her and I will not spare you.” He threw Josh against the wall and and pressed his hand against his neck as he struggled, his claws digging into the bastard’s throat.”I will destroy everything you treasure. I won’t kill you instantly though.” the man seemed to relax slightly.” Death would be too kind. I will torture you until you beg for death. Understand?”

Josh nodded, his face pale.

“Good.” Natsu chuckled as he dropped him to the floor. Lucy came back to the sight of the young baker shaking on the floor and her boyfriend overhead.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Natsu said,” I was just setting some ground rules for the cakes, right Josh?”

Josh nodded.

“See?” Natsu said,” We need to get going though, so see you soon Josh.”

“Bye Josh!” Lucy called out.

“B-bye!” Josh stuttered, refusing to look Lucy in the eye as they left.

“Well,” Natsu thought,” That’s one problem taken care of.”


	13. Chapter 13

“What happened back there?” Lucy asked as they walked to the local church. They (Lucy) had decided that the ceremony would take place there and they had to book the venue. 

“That idiot was talking crap about you and I took care of him,” Natsu explained,” I think my dragon side showed itself.”

“Natsu!” Lucy whined,” You can’t beat up every guy who talks about me.”

“Watch me,” Natsu smirked,” You’re my mate. I won’t let anyone say anything about you.”

Lucy didn’t know what to say, so she remained silent. However, she grabbed Natsu’s hand and held onto it as they walked through the streets. The sky was a beautiful orange color now with lilac clouds dotted across it. It was peaceful. The walk was soon over as they reached the church. It was made of pearly gray stone and was tall with beautiful glass windows. Lucy reached out and knocked on the door. A priest opened the door, looking the couple up and down. 

“How may I help you?” he asked.

“Hi,” Lucy smiled,” I’m Lucy Heartfilia and this is my fiance, Natsu Dragneel. We wanted to book the church for our wedding.”

“Wait,” the priest said,” Did you say Dragneel?”

“Yes,” Lucy replied, her voice cautious.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t get married here.” 

“What?!” Lucy replied,” Why?!”

 

“I won’t allow that demonic animal to enter this holy sanctuary,” the priest replied, as he cast some runes,” There. Now he can’t enter.”

“That’s not fair!” Lucy yelled,” He’s just like you and me. He’s a hero!”

 

“No, he’s not,” the priest cackled,” He is a demon, a dragonslayer.” He turned to Natsu.” You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Natsu tried to hit the priest, but the barrier suddenly activated. Natsu screamed and fell back, his head bleeding. 

“NATSU!” Lucy screeched as she ran to her beloved side. Natsu was lying on the ground, groaning and clutching his head.

“What did you do to him?!” Lucy yelled at the priest, her voice filled with hate.

“This seal bans him from entry by inflicting severe pain,” the priest smiled,” It serves him right. After all, he-”

The priest was interrupted by Lucy kicking him in the head.

“You bastard!” she screamed as she continued to kick him. She would have probably kept this up for hours, but a moan from Natsu shook her out of her anger and she rushed back to his side. Lucy wasn’t as strong as Natsu but she was pretty tough from all her fighting and training. She picked Natsu up and glared at the priest.

“You’ll be sorry,” she hissed,” You just became an enemy of Fairy Tail.” Before waiting for the priest’s reply, she turned and started to run (as best she could while carrying Natsu) to Fairy Tail. 

When they arrived at the guild hall, Lucy was exhausted. She managed to kick the door in before dropping Natsu and slumping to the ground. Nearly everyone was gone except for Wendy, Romeo, Mira and Makarov. 

“Natsu! Lucy!” Mira shouted as she rushed over from behind the bar,” What happened?”

“Some priest wouldn’t let Natsu into the church and his runes made Natsu like this,” Lucy said, her voice shaky. 

“Master!” Mira called out,” Help!” 

Master Makarov appeared quickly and used his magic to help him carry Natsu to a room upstairs. Natsu was still in bad shape, his head bleeding profusely and unconscious. 

“Lucy,” Mira said,” Go get Wendy. She’s in the library with Romeo.”

“On it.” Lucy said, as she began to run. Soon she was in the library, hunting for Wendy.

“Wendy!” she called out, before hearing a giggle. She turned the corner to see Romeo and Wendy sitting on a blanket with a few candles around them and a picnic basket. Romeo was kissing Wendy’s neck softly. Lucy hated to interrupt them, but it was an emergency.

“Wendy,” she said, making both of the teens heads shoot up. 

“L-Lucy!” Wendy cried out, her face red. Romeo had practically shot across to the opposite end of the blanket, his face red as well,” What’s going on?”

“It’s Natsu,” Lucy said,” He’s hurt.”

Wendy immediately got into healer mode and got up.

“Take me to him,” she said before turning to Romeo,” you too.”

Soon the trio were back by Natsu’s side and Wendy was working her magic on him. The bleeding stopped and Natsu’s face relaxed. 

“He’ll be fine,” Wendy said as she stepped back.” He’ll need to rest though. He lost a lot of blood.”

“Thank you Wendy,” Lucy sighed, feeling much better,” I’m so sorry for interrupting your date.”

“I-it wasn’t a date,” Wendy stammered, looking to Romeo for support.

“It was.”

“Romeo!”

“Ah, come on Wendy! She saw us making out while having a picnic.”

“Agh! Don’t say those things out loud!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

Romeo grabbed his girlfriend and gave her a hug. 

“You’re so cute when you’re all red.”

“Ugh. Get a room.”

“Natsu!” Lucy cried out as she ran over to his bed. He had clearly just woken up and seemed to be a little weak from the ordeal. 

“Hey sexy,” he croaked, giving her a faint smile. She couldn’t help but grin back at him. Suddenly, Natsu’s face changed and he appeared more serious.

“Why ya crying?” he asked. Lucy, surprised, touched her cheeks to find that they were indeed wet. She hadn’t even realized that she was crying.

“I guess I’m just relieved your okay,” she confessed before wiping her tears away. 

“Me too,” he laughed.

“Do you remember what happened?” Lucy asked him, placing her delicate hand on his bruised cheek.

“Yeah,” he replied, his eyes becoming colder,” I’m so sorry, Lucy.”

“Sorry!?” Lucy exclaimed, sitting up straight,” What are you sorry for?!”

“Levy told me how you’d always wanted to get married in a church, but because of me, you can’t.” Natsu said, his eyes cast down in shame. Lucy sighed and grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. 

“Natsu, it’s true that I would love to get married in a church. But if I can’t marry you, then what’s the point?” Lucy said,” Natsu, I chose you. We’re destined to be together.”

“We sure are, babe,” Natsu grinned.

“And you know what?” Lucy giggled,” Why don’t we get married here?”

“Wait,” Natsu said, his eyes widening,” You mean, in the guild hall?”

“Yeah,” Lucy laughed. Natsu sat up and pulled her into his lap,” Be careful!”

“I’m fine,” Natsu insisted,” Do you mean it though? Because that would be awesome!”

“Yes,” Lucy replied, before giving him a tender kiss on the lips,” I can’t think of anywhere better.”

“Me too,” Natsu huskily whispered. The couple stared at each other until they heard a cough.

“Umm, can we leave?” Romeo asked, his eyes averted. Wendy was red and seemed to be very interested in her shoes. 

“You’re still here?!” Lucy squeaked. Natsu laughed.

“Sure,” he said, waving them off,” Have fun you two lovebirds!”

….

The next morning, Lucy helps Natsu down the stairs where the rest of the guild were going about their daily lives. They all stopped when they saw Natsu, who was leaning on Lucy and had a bandage around his head.

“Natsu,” Erza exclaimed as she rushed over,” Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Natsu said.

“What happened, man?” Gray asked.

“Gray, your clothes,” Cana deadpanned. Gray panicked and rushed to find his missing shirt. Juvia had it and when he got it back on, he returned to the group.

“So….”

“Some priest attacked me,” Natsu said.

“What?!” Erza shouted,” Why?” 

Natsu opened his mouth to answer, but Lucy beat him to it.

“We were trying to book the venue, but he wouldn’t let us since he thought Natsu was a monster and “unworthy”. He must be a wizard, because he set up runes which injured Natsu when he tried to hit him.”

The guild was silent until the cracking of Erza’s knuckles could be heard. 

“Well,” she replied, her voice too calm to be normal,” I say we go take care of this problem. Ready?”

Everyone cheered and stopped what they were doing to go deal with the “problem”.

“Wait!” Lucy yelled, causing everyone to turn,” I think it affects all dragonslayers so be careful!”

The other dragonslayers nodded and left, thankful for the information. The only person left was Master Makarov. 

“May I ask where you’re holding the wedding then?” Makarov asked. Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances.

“Gramps,” Natsu began,” Can we have it here?” 

Silence.

“Sure.”

“Really?!” Lucy gushed.

“Of course,” Master Makarov replied,” I won’t have my children in a place where they are not welcomed. Especially for such an important occasion. Plus there will be less bills for damage.”

“All right!” Natsu yelled,” I’m all fired up!”

….

BONUS:

“Ha ha!” the priest laughed, as he polished his altar,” Another day of vanquishing evil.”

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. The priest grinned and ran up, opening the large oak door.

“Back for some more-” he laughed before stopping. There, in front of him, was Erza Scarlet, the most feared wizard in all of Fiore,” Aah, M-Ms. Erza… h-how may I h-help you?”

“By standing still,” she replied as she requiped into her newest armor.  
L  
“W-what is it?” the priest cried out.

“Justice Armour,” Erza cooley replied. It was made of white gold metal and the sword had a scale engraved on it’s hilt.

“Justice?” the man replied,”I have done nothing!” Erza tossed the man to the ground outside the church and held the sword to his neck.

“This sword,” she explained,” will only hurt you if you have commited a crime.”

Erza took the sword and lowered it to his hand where she used her excellent swordsmanship to deliver a tiny slice. The priest howled and clutched his hand, drops of blood splattering on the cobbled streets. 

“How dare you?!” he hissed,” You’ll go to jail for this, you’ll see!”

“Oh really,” someone laughed,” I hardly doubt they can arrest all of us.”

The priest turned to see nearly all of the Fairy Tail guild standing behind him. He turned to Erza and gave a small laugh.

“Just get it over with then,” he muttered.

“Oh no,” Erza replied,” We’re not going to kill you. But we will make you wish we did!” Erza then requiped once again, this time changing into her Heaven’s Wheel Armour.

“1...2...3”

“Circle Sword!”  
“Purple Flames!”  
“Explosion Card!”  
“Crush!”  
“Takeover: Satan Soul!”  
“Beast Arm: Reptile!”  
“Animal Soul: Cat!”  
“Solid Script: Storm!”  
“Iron Dragon’s Club!”  
“Sky Dragon Roar!”  
“Ice Make: Lance!”  
“Raging Bolt!”  
“Water Whip!”

And many other attacks.

By the time they were finished, the priest was (miraculously) still alive, but was severely injured. Erza walked over to his breathing carcass of a body and gave him one final kick, sending him flying. 

“Good riddance,” she said, before they left.

And that’s why you don’t mess with Fairy Tail!


	14. Chapter 14

“Ugh!” Levy cried out as she hit the floor once again,” I just can’t do it!”

Wendy gave a small sigh and reached out to help the mage up.

“Look, you just need to make sure you’re turning in the right direction otherwise you’re gonna keep falling.”

The girls were taking a dance class to prepare for the mating ceremony, where they would perform the Maiden’s Dance in front of all the guests. Well, Wendy was actually teaching Levy, who seemed to have two left feet. Romeo and Gajeel sat nearby, with their ceremonial drums in order to play the music.

“Oi shrimp!” Gajeel yelled,” Ya better get moving!”

“Fine,” Levy snapped back, her cheeks going red.

Wendy reached out a hand to stop her.

“Actually,” she said,” Maybe you should watch me first so you can get a sense of it,”

“Okay,” Levy mumbled, sitting down next to Gajeel.  
Wendy went to the middle of the room and got into position, her hands above her head with one leg poised at an angle. She nodded to the boys, who started playing the drums.

Da Da Da Da DUM  
Da Da Da Da DUM  
Da Da Da Da DUM DUM

And so the beat continued like this as Wendy gracefully twisted and turned around the room. Her body seemed like the wind itself, so graceful for the normally clumsy girl. As Levy watched the performance, she groaned and put her head in her hands. 

“What’s wrong shrimp?” Gajeel asked, as he continued to play the drum. Honestly, the beat was so easy, he hardly had to focus on it.

“There’s no way I can do this,” Levy sighed,” I mean, look at Wendy!”

“Yeah,” Gajeel admitted.

Levy frowned.

“Hey,” Gajeel panicked, not wanting to hurt her feelings,” I have an idea!” 

He stopped the drums and ran off.

“Hey!” Romeo called out as Wendy and he stopped practicing. 

“I’ll be right back!” Gajeel hollered as he ran down the street to the local market. 

“I guess a break would do us some good anyway,” Wendy said to herself as she went and grabbed some bottles of water. She tossed one to Levy and Romeo.

“You looked really good Wendy,” Romeo said, his cheeks slightly tinting. Wendy smiled and sat down next to him.

“Really?” she asked, looking to Levy as well.

“Totally,” Levy agreed,” Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“Grandine taught me,” Wendy said, her voice taking on a slightly sad tone. Romeo and Levy exchanged looks.

“So,” Romeo said, trying to change the subject,” Have you two picked out your outfits yet?” 

The girls both groaned in unison.

“What?” Romeo panicked,”Did I say something?!”

“No,” Wendy said,” It’s just that we have to make our own outfits.”

“Cool!” Romeo said, his eyes shining,” That sounds fun!”

“Not really,” Levy sighed,” The costumes are really difficult to make and we have to make Lucy’s too.”

“Oh,” Romeo mumbled,” Wait who told you that?!”

 

“Natsu did,” Wendy said.

FLASHBACK

Wendy and Levy had been sitting in the guild hall, drinking smoothies while reading the newest Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. This was because Levy and the other older girls at Fairy Tail all treated Wendy like a little sister since she was still quite young. Here’s how Wendy saw them.

Levy was Wendy’s Sister You Go To When You Need To Know Something Or Advice. Like when Wendy started her period, Levy was the one who explained what was happening and answered all the embarrassed girls questions.

Cana was Wendy’s Sister Who Was A Rebel And Was Very Inappropriate But Also Considerate. When Wendy needed a bra, Cana had teased her constantly but had also gone to help her pick her first bra.

MiraJane was Wendy’s Sister Who Was Super Popular And A Very Good Wing Woman and Secret Keeper. Romeo and Wendy’s first date (a mission) had been orchestrated by Mira who had kept it private from everyone else.

Juvia was Wendy’s Sister Who Helped Her Deal With Emotional Stuff And Love Problems. Like when Wendy and Romeo got into a fight about Romeo being to protective on a mission, Juvia had been the one to sit with Wendy for the whole night while providing tissues, ice cream and a good adventure movie (Wendy didn’t like chick flicks).

Erza was Wendy’s Sister Who Was Way Too Protective But Also Treated Her Like An Equal. So despite Erza’s glares at men who glanced for too long at Wendy, she considered Wendy to be a partner on missions and never a burden.

Lucy was Wendy’s All Rounder Big Sister. She did all the above and more for Wendy, making the little girl feel so loved and special. 

Anyway, they had been bonding when Natsu burst in.

“Wendy, Levy!” He cried out, running up to them,” Can we talk!?”

The girls nodded and followed Natsu to one of the empty storage rooms. 

“What’s going on Natsu?” Wendy asked, wondering why her big brother figure was so happy and jumpy.

“And what’s with the book?” Levy asked, eyeing the massive book at Natsu’s side.

“Right so you know how you guys are the attendents?” Natsu asked. The girls exchanged looks and nodded slowly. 

“And you know how Lucy needs Ritual Clothes?” Natsu continued. Suddenly Wendy knew what he was talking about and tried to run for the door. Natsu was quick and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

“NO!” Wendy whined, “ I CAN'T!”

“What’s going on?!” Levy demanded as she stared at the two dragon slayers in front of her. 

“Basically,” Natsu explained,” The Ritual requires that both you and Lucy’s clothes are to be made by… well… you!”

“What?!” Levy yelled, her mouth hanging open,” Natsu, you know I can’t sew!”

“Wendy can,” Natsu countered, holding the girl up in the air.

“Put me down!” Wendy pouted as she was then released. 

“Look,” Natsu said, as he bent down to face the still small for her age Wendy,” I know you hate this but please? It’s for Lucy!” 

Wendy softened at this and gave a small sigh.

“Fine,” she mumbled as Natsu cheered.

“Great!” he smiled,” Here are some ideas!”

Natsu then ran off, leaving Wendy and Levy stunned and with the book. 

BACK TO PRESENT

 

“I see,” Romeo said,” So what style are you going for?”

“We’re not sure,” the girls confessed. Romeo looked like he wanted to say something but he kept quiet.

“What is it?” Wendy asked him. 

“Well,” Romeo blushed,”When you were dancing there, I kinda imagined you like one of those belly dancers.”

“What!?” Wendy and Levy yelled. Romeo yelped and tried to protect himself.

“Wait,” he exclaimed,” Not like those trashy ones ya see at costume parties. Let me just…” Romeo grabbed a light pen he kept on him and began to draw in the air. When the girls saw the outfit it was gorgeous. It was regal and sophisticated, not like the gaudy ones they had imagined. 

“Romeo,” Wendy gasped,” It’s so pretty! You can draw really well!”

“Thanks,” Romeo blushed, happy with the compliment.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Levy grinned at Wendy who nodded back.

“I think we have found our costume idea!”

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Gajeel, out of breath and with a small brown bag in his hand.

“Where have you been?” Levy said,” You’ve been gone for nearly an hour!”

“Relax,” Gajeel said, handing Levy the bag,” I think you’ll like the solution I came up with.”

Levy opened the bag and inside was a tambourine. She pulled it out and raised an eyebrow as she stared at Gajeel.

“See?!” Gajeel chuckled,” Now, Shrimp, ya can play that instead of dancing!”

Levy opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself. Gajeel was right. There was no way Levy could dance next to Wendy at the ceremony, but the tambourine would let her participate. She gave a grin and ran up to Gajeel giving him hug. He went red and awkwardly hugged his girlfriend, still uncomfortable with expressing his feelings. After that, the group continued to practice, getting ready for the ritual.


	15. Chapter 15

“It’s so dark!”  
“Just wait until we sit down and then I’ll make some light.”  
“Did you bring the stuff?”  
“Yeah,”

Wendy and Levy were in the old storage room, where they planned to make the outfits due to the fact that Lucy didn’t know about this room and wouldn’t stumble upon them. Natsu had made it very clear that they couldn’t show Lucy anything until the day. 

“Solid Script: Light!”

The musty old room lit up and Levy and Wendy sat down on the ground. Wendy noticed that Levy didn’t have anything with her.

“Hey!” Wendy exclaimed,” You said you brought the materials to make the dresses!”

“Lucy would get suspicious if she saw us carrying tons of stuff up. I can use my magic to make it appear!”

“Wait, how?!”

“Solid Script is a word magic,” Levy explained,” But if I cast it in a transition rune, I can make objects out of words.”

“Wow!” Wendy gushed,” Can you make weapons and rare stuff then?”

“No,” Levy sighed,” My magic is limited to trivial things, but in our situation that works.”

“It’s amazing, Levy,” Wendy said. Levy grinned and then grabbed a piece of chalk out of her back pocket. She began drawing the runes on the ground until a big circle was formed around them.

“Watch,” Levy smiled,” Solid Script: Mannequin.”

A mannequin suddenly manifested right in the middle of the circle.  
“That’s so cool!” Wendy squealed, as she jumped around. 

“By the way,” Levy asked,” Whose dress are we doing first?”

“Let’s start with ours,” Wendy said,” That means we’ll get some practice before doing Lucy’s.”

“Good plan!” Levy complimented,” Let’s start with you.”

“O-Okay,” Wendy blushed, as she always did when given attention. 

“What fabric should we use?” Levy asked.

“I think silk is the best,” Wendy replied.

“Okay! Solid Script: Silk!”

A bundle of silk fell on the floor. Wendy picked it up, examining it closely.

“Wait,” Levy said,” Any color ideas?”

“How about green and pink?” Wendy suggested.

Levy nodded and used her magic to make the silks coloured. 

“I brought needles and thread,” Levy said, pulling them out of her pocket.

“Great,” Wendy said,” Just hand them to me,”

“Okay,” Levy yawned.

“Are you okay?” Wendy asked.

“Yeah, it’s just that making objects takes more energy,” Levy sleepily replied. Wendy gave a small smile.

“Just relax,” Wendy replied,” I’ll do the sewing.”

“Okay,” Levy said, before falling asleep on the wooden floor.

…

“Levy!”  
“Wake up!”

Levy awoke to Wendy standing over her with a big grin on her face. 

“Are you done already?” Levy asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Take a look,” Wendy laughed and when Levy truly looked at Wendy, she gasped.

Wendy was wearing her outfit and it was beautiful. It was made of two parts, a bottom and top. The bottom was a sarong which Wendy had cleverly made with both pink and green fabric. She’d sewn them together so that while the outside was green, the inside of the sarong was pink. Wendy gave a twirl and Levy saw the pink and green swirl around each other. The top was a beaded bra which was pink with small green beads covering it. Wendy had then put her hair in a long braid which tapped the bottom of her back. 

“It’s amazing!” Levy exclaimed as she circled the dragonslayer,” But where did you get the beads from?”

“Mira brought them up,” Wendy explained,” I guess she sensed us up here and asked if we needed anything. I asked for some more material and stuff too so I could make,” Wendy turned Levy around,” That!”

Levy started to tear up. It was a ritual costume for her. It was a long golden orange skirt with little golden decals and beads on it. The top was a choli top of the same color which was plain, just how Levy liked her clothes. She was never one for tons of bits and bobs. 

“It’s so pretty,” Levy choked out, overcome with emotion. She turned and hugged the red faced dragonslayer.

“I-it’s nothing,” Wendy stuttered, hugging Levy back.

The girls hugged for another minute when Levy suddenly gasped.

“Oh no! We haven’t made Lucy’s yet!”

“Don’t worry,” Wendy smiled,” There’s plenty of time for that,”

The two girls laughed and then set about making the perfect dress.

Duh Duh DUH! Lucy’s dress will be revealed later. Hope you liked the chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy sat down on the bench, breathing a sigh of relief. She was next to a peaceful river in Magnolia park and was just trying to relax after a hectic day. 

“Poor Wendy,” she thought to herself as she stared at the rippling water.

FLASHBACK

Lucy was sitting in the Guild Hall surrounded by her girl friends. They were discussing their hen party.

“So what do you wanna do Luce?” Levy asked as she sipped her smoothie.

“I’m not sure,” Lucy confessed.

“I got this,” Cana smirked,” Do you want wild or sweet?”

“What?”

“Like do you want a bunch of strippers, booze and a night out on the town?”

“Umm....” Lucy began but she was interrupted by Mira.

“No way!” she exclaimed,” Lucy can’t get hungover and Natsu would probably destroy the whole town if he found out we even suggested strippers!”

“Yeah,” Cana admitted,” I know! How about Mira and I plan it and it’ll be a surprise?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Erza said, raising a brow.

“Sure,” Mira laughed,” Cana’s great at this kind of stuff and I’ll make sure it’s not too crazy.”

“Juvia likes it,” the water mage added.

“So what do you think, Luce?” Levy asked.

“Well, I think-” 

“I HATE YOU ROMEO!”

The guild hall went silent as Wendy ran up to Romeo. He had been sitting with the guys and seemed surprised.

“What?!” he exclaimed, clearly in shock.

“You are the most vile creature on this planet!” Wendy hissed. Romeo realized what she was talking about and reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shoved him away.

“How could you?” Wendy whispered as she teared up,” I loved you.”

“Whoa! What’s going on?” Natsu said as he stood up.

“It’s none of your business Natsu,” Romeo spat out.

“Oh, I suppose you wanted me to be quiet and let you get away with it , didn’t you?” Wendy snapped, giving a harsh laugh,” Well, sucks for you, but I think everyone in her deserves to know what you did!”

“You’re bluffing!”

Wendy stopped, staring at him before she turned red from anger.

“You cheated on me!”

“What?!” Natsu yelled, grabbing Romeo by the collar.

The rest of the guys got up and started towards Romeo.

“You little punk!”

“You’re not a real man!”

“Who with?!”

“I swear to god, I’m going to turn you into dust Conbolt!”

Romeo began to sweat.

“Well, it’s Wendy’s fault! She was all over Mest!” he yelled,” Plus Chelia was the one who kissed me first!”

“It was Chelia?” Lucy whispered, looking at Wendy who just gave a little nod and burst into tears. Lucy pulled the girl in for a hug. Being cheated on was bad enough, but with her best friend? Lucy couldn’t even begin to comprehend what the girl was going through.

Mest then got up and walked over to Romeo, surprisingly calm.   
“Are you serious, Romeo?”

“Huh?” Romeo asked, slightly confused. 

“I asked are you serious? How could you be so cruel?”

“Yeah, says the guy who goes about stealing people’s girls!”

“Wendy and I are friends.”

“Oh yeah!”

“Yeah!”

“ENOUGH!” Erza yelled, stopping the fight. She turned to Romeo.

“I think right now you should go home.”

“What?! Are you-”

“Go home, son!” Wakaba roared. 

“Fine,” Romeo muttered as he left.

“Mest, go for a walk and cool off.”

“Yes, mam,”

“Wendy, come here!”

Wendy walked over, still shaky from her tears and confrontation.

“Yes?” She sniffled as she stood in front of Erza. Suddenly the girl was shoved into the hard metal of the Heart Kreuz armour.

“I’m so sorry, Wendy,” Erza whispered, running her hand through the girls hair. This action was enough to set Wendy off again. Soon the whole guild was crowded around her, offering hugs, treats and words of advice.

“Can we ask what happened?” Mira asked as she poured the girl a nojito (mocktail mojito) which was one of the young girl’s favourite treats.

“Sure,” Wendy sighed,” I had just finished a job near Lamia Scale. Just a simple healing mission, nothing too big. I got a pretty big reward though, so I decided to get Romeo a present. I’d seen a nice vest that I thought he’d like.”

Wendy was sniffling again and Levy patted her head.

“You don’t have to continue,” Erza soothed.

“It’s fine,” Wendy said,” Anyway, I was in the market when I heard Chelia’s voice. Dragon hearing and all that. I ran around trying to find her and when I did, she was with Romeo, trying on new clothes. I was surprised to see him there, but they were also friends so I wasn’t too bothered. Just as I was about to call out to them, they started kissing. I was frozen still and then they left. It took the last of my energy just to come home and then I just cried my eyes out.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lucy said as she gave her a hug. 

END OF FLASHBACK

“Ugh!” Lucy moaned as she sat there.

“What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

Lucy opened her eyes to see Loke sitting next to her. He’d obviously sensed her distress and had come to see her.

“It’s nothing,” Lucy laughed.

Loke gave her a look.

“Ugh! Wendy and Romeo broke up!”

“Seriously,” Loke exclaimed,” What happened?”

“Romeo cheated on her.”

“Ouch. Tell the little lady I’m sorry.”

“I will. Thanks.”

“And that I’m here if she needs a rebound!”

“Lucy Kick!”

Loke ended up on the grass, holding his stomach.

“Ouch,” he said, before standing up,” I guess your stressed because of how it affects the wedding?”

“Huh?” Lucy blinked,” What do you mean?”

“Did you forget? Wendy and Romeo are paired up, aren’t they?”

“Oh no!” Lucy groaned,” I completely forgot! What am I going to do?!”

“Simple. I’ll do it.”

“What?” Lucy said, staring at Loke.

“I’ll be a groomsmen if you want. That means that Wendy doesn’t have to go with Romeo. He can help Asuka walk down the aisle since she’s still little.”

“That’s perfect,” Lucy sighed,” Except…”

“Except what?” Loke asked, looking at Lucy with curious eyes.

“I was going to ask you to give me away,” Lucy confessed.

“I thought the master would do that?!” Loke babbled.

“He’s actually officiating the ceremony,” Lucy smiled.

Loke then gave a small grin.

“Well,” he smiled,” The spirits have a surprise for you in a few days so just hold on before asking anyone okay?”

“Wait, what?” Lucy exclaimed, jumping up.” Who?”

Loke simply winked and put a finger to his lip.

“A surprise,” he said as he disappeared.

Lucy was left alone by the river, the only sound to be heard was the trickle of the stream.

“Ugh!” Lucy moaned,” I hate waiting!”


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, at the Sabertooth Guild:

“Nom Nom,” a certain froggy cat mumbled as he chewed on a piece of paper.

“Why hello Frosch!” Yukino smiled as she bent down to see the cute little exceed. She then noticed that he was eating something.

“What have you got there?” she gently asked. Frosch blinked several times before giving her a smile as he processed the question.

“Yummy,” he giggled as he handed her the item. On closer examination, it was an envelope covered in drool, bitemarks and bits of shredded paper.

Yukino sighed. This had been the 12th time Frosch had eaten the mail. The old postman used to give the mail directly to one of the guild members after being informed of Frosch’s strange taste. However, he’d been replaced by a new guy who simply chucked it through the letterbox and ran, thus leaving Frosch to stumble upon and enjoy his treat.

“Let’s go take this to Sting, okay Frosch?”

Frosch smiled and raised his arms up.

“Up!”

Yukino’s heart melted. Frosch was undeniable, he was so cute. No wonder Rogue spoiled him!

 

“Okay!” Yukino smiled, picking the small exceed up. He rested comfortably on her hip as they walked into the “throne” room.

Sting was sitting with a desk pulled out in front of him, working away at a large stack of papers. He and Rogue were discussing something which seemed important, given their low voices and serious expressions. Yukino decided the letter could wait, but just as she was about to leave-

“Ribbet!”  
Rogue and Frosch turned to see the pair standing in the doorway.

“Frosch!” Rogue cried out as the little exceed wriggled out of Yukino’s grasp and ran to him. Soon Rogue was distracted from the work, cuddling his beloved friend.

“Sorry for interrupting, Sting,” Yukino blushed as she watched him run a hand through his hair. Damn, was he always this sexy?!

 

“It’s fine,” Sting shrugged,” What ya got there?”

“Oh,” Yukino exclaimed as she suddenly remembered why she was here,” We got a letter in. Frosch got to it first though.”

“What!?” Rogue wailed,” Oh are you okay my little froggy?”

 

“Uhm, just pass it over,” Sting mumbled, trying to ignore his fellow dragonslayer. Yukino nodded, handing over the letter.

Sting pulled the letter out of the envelop and examined the front of it. It was simple with a little gold heart in the middle and the words You’re Invited! written in cursive. He opened the card and read the invite. He smirked. It was an invitation to Natsu and Lucy’s Wedding. Finally. 

He noticed another bit of paper in the envelope which he also pulled out. The only thing on it was a red mark. But he knew the meaning of it. All dragonslayers did. 

“Hey Rogue, Yukino,” Sting smiled making the other two turn to look at him,” Get packing. We’re going on a little trip.”

…

Lamia Scale was surprisingly quiet. Lots of missions had come in recently and as a result, only Lyon and Chelia were left at the guild. Lyon was in his room putting on his smock and beret. He was starting a new painting today. No one in his guild knew about his hobby because Lyon had never shown anyone any of his masterpieces. All of his paintings had two things in common; One was that when they were completed, they were hidden in a room which only Lyon could access. Two was that they all had the same theme.

“Juvia,” Lyon sighed as he got out his vast collection of blue paints. He loved to paint the object of his affection, his obsession.

He dipped his paintbrush into the paint and raised it to the canvas. Just as he was about to make the first stroke, he heard the doorbell ring. Lyon sighed and went to the main entrance, where upon opening the door, a mailman handed him a single letter and left, whistling a tune. Lyon went into the main guild room where he proceeded to open and read the letter. A grin appeared on his face.

“Chelia!” he boomed, barely able to contain his excitement. A few moments later, the young girl appeared down the stairs. She was on her lacrima, talking to someone.

“Look I have to go.” Pause. “Yes, I love you too.” Pause. Giggle. “Okay, bye!”

“Who was that?” Lyon smirked. Chelia gave a smile.

“My boyfriend, Romeo,” Chelia answered. Lyon’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, Fairy Tail Romeo?!”

 

Chelia nodded.

“Isn’t he with Wendy?!”

 

“Not anymore!” Chelia snapped. The room went quiet as Lyon processed all the information.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that we’ve been invited to a wedding,” Lyon said, his tone cold. He dropped the letter and walked away, leaving Chelia to read it, alone in the empty room.

…

The mailwoman sighed as she walked up to the guild. She’d only had the job for a week and already she dreaded coming here. But she had to. Despite the fear she felt, she walked up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking. The door then eerily creaked open. Gulping, the mailwoman held out the letter but three hands grabbed her and pulled her in.

“You must be the mailwoman, because you’re the ultimate package!”

“God, you’re too gorgeous. Don’t expect me to like you or anything, okay?”

“May I call you big sister?”

“Get off me!” the mailwoman roared, sending the Trimen flying. She was about to give a sigh of relief when-

“Sniff Sniff!”

“Master!” The three men cheered upon seeing Ichiya sniffing the horrified woman. 

“What a delectable parfum!” Ichiya murmured, before stopping at the letter.

“I smell the faint, yet ever recognizable parfum of my beloved Honey!” he yelled as he grabbed the letter.

The Trimen gathered around him as he read aloud the contents of “His Honey’s” letter. The mailwoman used this opportunity to escape as the men were now distracted by the very exciting news.

…

Lucy smiled as letters flooded her letterbox. Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes and so on. Everyone RSVP’d and said yes. She looked out her window and gave a little sigh. Just a little longer.


	18. Chapter 18

That night, Lucy fell into a deep slumber, her dreams vivid and wild. Right now, her dream consisted of her and Natsu, alone in the guildhall. Kissing.

“Natsu,” she whimpered softly as he began to kiss her creamy neck,” We’re gonna get caught,”

“It’ll be fine,” he insisted, lazily stroking her side,” Now I need to ask you something.”

“What?” Lucy asked.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked, giving a little smirk.

“You,” she replied, her cheeks turning red.

“Say my name Lucy,” he snarled, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. 

“Natsu!” 

“Now, Lucy, I have one more thing I need you to do.”

“Anything.”

“It’s time to wake up!”

Lucy’s eyes snapped open to find Cana sitting on her bed.

“What are you doing here?!” Lucy screeched, pulling the covers up to give herself some dignity.

“Did you seriously forget?!” Cana laughed,” And why were you moaning?”

Lucy blushed.

“Aww, were you having a nice dream?” Cana giggled before grabbing Lucy and blindfolding her.

“CANA!” Lucy yelled before someone else picked her up.

“We need to hurry,” the person said,” The train’s going to leave soon.”

“ERZA?!” Lucy squealed,” HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS ARE HERE?!”

“Let’s go,” Erza said, ignoring Lucy’s question. Soon they were off.

…

“How much longer?” Lucy whined, getting bored. They were on a train (she was still blindfolded) and no one was answering any of her questions.

“Just a few more minutes,” Levy giggled, patting Lucy’s leg. Lucy groaned which resulted in her friends all starting to laugh. Then the train stopped. 

“We’re here,” Erza boomed, frightening some of the other passengers. They got up, guiding Lucy down the steps and onto the ground where they continued to lead here through the bustling streets of the unknown city. Lucy noticed that the noise was dying down, making her realise they were moving into the outskirts of the city. Suddenly Lucy bumped into someone.The group had stopped.

“Ready Lucy?” Levy exclaimed. Lucy nodded and Levy pulled the blindfold off of her.

Lucy blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight. Once she had gotten used to it, she was able to truly look at the place before her.

“Is this the Rose Palace?” Lucy squealed. Mira nodded.

“Yeah, I got us tickets for an overnight with a coach back in the morning.”

“But how?” Lucy asked,” I tried to get tickets for this place last year and it was fully booked for a year!”

“I know the owner,” Mira replied, giving a little smile. They walked into the reception room, which was red with small black decorations. It was pretty and elegant. Levy walked up and rang the small bell on the desk.

“Coming,” a voice said and soon a small blonde woman appeared. Lucy stared at her. She seemed very familiar. Wait…

“Are you Miss Quinn?” Lucy asked. The woman turned to her and gave a small nod.

“Ahh, you’re one of the mages who helped me before,” Mistress Quinn replied.

Lucy nodded and then watched as Mira pulled the small woman in for a hug.

“So how do you two know each other?” Lucy asked out of curiosity.

“We did some modeling together,” Mira smiled as she pulled out a small picture. It had Mira and Mistress Quinn, both naked except for some silk placed in certain areas. It seemed to be a perfume advertisement.

“Wow,” Lucy whispered, looking at the photo.

“Now,” Mistress Quinn began,” I’m presuming that you’re the bridal party, is that correct?”

“Yes Mam,” Juvia said.

“Who is the bride?” Mistress Quinn asked, looking over the girls.

“Umm,” Lucy blushed,” It’s me.”

“Congratulations,” Quinn cooly said, giving the girl a small smile,” Now let me summon my attendents to prep you.”

Mistress Quinn clapped her hands and three woman appeared, all of them veiled, except for their eyes. Erza looked at one of them, her gaze darkening suddenly.

“You,” she hissed, grabbing out her sword.

Before anyone could react, Mistress Quinn held up a hand, causing Erza to fly up to the ceiling.

“Unveil yourself,” she said to the girls who obeyed, allowing the scraps of cloth to flutter to the floor. Lucy gasped. There stood the Fallen Angels. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Lucy snapped, reaching for her keys. Lin raised a hand, as if to ask for a chance to speak. Lucy hesitated but stopped.

“We are no longer part of the dark guild,” Lin said,” We are truly sorry for hurting you.”

“But what are you doing here?” Erza asked, still stuck to the ceiling.

“We have rejoined Mistress Quinn’s Guild,” Terra meekly said,” This is our community service, our punishment for our crimes.”

“Please forgive us,” Jasmine begged,” We were going through a lot back then and Chandra took advantage of that. Please give us a chance.”

“You shouldn’t be asking me,” Erza replied,” Lucy was the one who nearly died.”

“Please forgive us, Miss Lucy,” the three girls begged, all looking at her. Lucy paused. She was still suffering from the effects of the dragon, her body still rehabilitating. But Lucy knew that everyone deserves second chances.

“Okay,” Lucy replied, causing the girl’s to give a sigh of relief,” But if you ever hurt anyone innocent again, you will face the wrath of Fairy Tail. Understand?”

“Yes Mam!” they replied.

“Great,” Mistress Quinn replied,” Now let’s get started!”

…

“Ahh,” Lucy sighed as she dipped her foot into the hot springs. After a day of treatments, cocktails and laughter, they were now getting into the spa’s famous hot springs for a dip. 

“This has been amazing,” Levy gushed as she sat down next to Lucy.

“I’m so thankful!” Lucy exclaimed, looking at her friends around her. 

“It’s fine,” Wendy insisted as she ran the water through her fingers,” An amazing bachelorette party for an equally amazing bride!”

“Stop it!” Lucy blushed, causing her friends to laugh.

“But seriously,” Cana began,” You deserve it.”

“Thanks,” Lucy smiled. The group went silent and Lucy looked up to see the stars shining brightly in the sky. It was breathtaking.

“It’s so beautiful out tonight,” Lucy thought aloud to herself.

“Not as pretty as you!”

Lucy turned to see Loke standing there, suit and all, staring at the girls.

“LOKE!!!” Lucy screamed, as she covered herself with her towels,” What the heck are you doing here?!”

“Will you punish me, princess?” 

“VIRGO!” Lucy squeaked, turning to see the maid spirit standing behind her with a towel.

Lucy then turned back to scold Loke only to find all of the celestial spirits (even Pisces and Libra) gathered around their leader.

Lucy placed a hand on her forehead and tried to calm down. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Lucy mumbled. All of her guildmates looked equally shocked.

“Lucy,” Loke began before turning to Virgo,” Virgo, can you get Lucy some clothes please? And her friends too?”

“Of course, big brother,” Virgo replied. In a flash, Lucy found herself out of the pool and in a beautiful white kimono. All of her friends (except Erza who had requiped into her own Legendary Kimono) were now dressed as well.

“Now then,” Loke said, turning to Lucy,” Lucy, you have been such a kind Mistress to us. You treat us as equals, you love us and you would even sacrifice yourself for us.”

“Miss Lucy,” Aries began,” When we heard of your engagement to Natsu, we knew we needed to get the perfect gift for our perfect keyholder.”

“So we hunted all over,” Taurus explained,” But no one could find anything, not on Heaven nor Earth that was worthy of you.”

“So we went to the Celestial King and made a bargain,” Sagittarius said.

“We gave away a little bit of our power in order to seal the deal,” Gemini chirped. Lucy’s jaw dropped.

“You did what?” she whispered, unable to believe such a thing.

“We gave away a little bit of power, in order to gain this,” Virgo said revealing a glowing stone. It was blue and seemed to change shades.

“It’s so pretty,” Lucy gushed staring at the rock.

“Lucy, we’re going to bring back Aquarius,” Capricorn said. 

Time stopped. Lucy’s confused brain tried to process the words being said to her.

“But h-how is that p-possible?” Lucy stuttered as she looked at her spirits.

“This is a resurrection stone,” Leo explained,” There are only three of them in the celestial world. We begged the king to give us one, in return he wanted some of our power as compensation.”

“Why would he give you this? For me?” Lucy cried.

“Because there has never been a celestial wizard like you, Lucy,” Leo said,” Even the King believes this is the right thing to do.”

“We even asked Libra and Pisces to help out,” Gemini pipped up.

“Now stand back princess,” Virgo instructed her,” We are going to begin.”

Lucy took a step back, along with her friends. The spirits got into the hot springs where they all summoned their magic. The pool began to shimmer and the stars in the sky seemed to become even brighter.

“We call upon you,” Leo began.

“Our fallen friend,” Aries wept.

“To rise up from the stars,” Gemini said in unison.

“To begin again,” Taurus mooed.

“We give you this offering,” Virgo said, letting go of the shining rock which floated above the spirits.

“Take this chance,” Cancer said.

“Live again,” Pisces commanded.

“Form the bond,” Capricorn boomed.

“That you once had,” Libra said.

“Come forth,” Sagittairius announced.

“AQUARIUS!” Scorpio cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

There was silence and then a boom which could be heard across the world. The sky seemed to tremble as rock began to crumble. In it’s place was a golden key. Once the shaking stopped, the key began to fall and was caught by Leo who walked over to Lucy who was trembling.

“It’s up to you, Lucy,” He whispered. She nodded and bent down next to the hot springs. Placing the key in the water, she took a deep breath.

“In the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon thee to my side at once,” Lucy screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks,” Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, AQUARIUS!”

The water began to spin in a circle before revealing the resurrected spirit.

“Lucy,” Aquarius gasped, staring at the blonde who was kneeling on the ground.

“AQUARIUS!” Lucy screamed, running towards the spirit. Aquarius pulled the girl into her embrace and held her as the mage sobbed loudly.

“You big dummy,” Aquarius smiled,” Didn’t I say things would be okay?”

“I missed you so much!” Lucy bawled. 

“It’s okay,” Aquarius soothed,” I’m back.”


	19. Chapter 19

A few days after their touching reunion, the guild was getting ready for the wedding. After all it was only one more sleep until the big day. Mira had placed herself in charge of this and when Lucy saw the room, her eyes started to water. The tables had been moved out of the way and the chairs sat in rows, each with a beautiful sash around it. An aisle had been made, a red carpet leading to the altar. The altar was a work of art. It was made of iron, which had been shaped into roses and vines. This had been painted silver and little ice flowers had been woven in as well. Gajeel and Gray acted like it was no big deal when Lucy thanked them, but deep down they were sighing with relief. No one wanted a bridezilla. 

The food was also being prepared in advance, a rune courtesy of Freed keeping everything fresh. Lisanna was making (deep breath everyone) roasted chicken, sausages wrapped in bacon, boiled potatoes drizzled with butter, pomegranate salad, seabass covered with lemon juice, tomato soup, breads, fresh crab legs, steaks, pakora, and a mass of hor deorves. The cake had been delivered, the dresses had arrived and the guests were coming in the morning. Lucy had wanted to help out more but she’d been sent home by a demonic Mira who had insisted she get her beauty sleep. 

Lucy got home and got into her pjs. She would have loved to have seen Natsu but he’d been placed in one of Freed’s enchantments at his house, so he wouldn’t “disturb” Lucy. Or more importantly, wouldn’t destroy anything. 

Getting into bed, Lucy thought she’d have difficulty getting to sleep, but soon she was fast asleep, dreaming of her perfect day to come.

…

“Ring Ring!” 

Lucy rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed the ringing Lacrima phone and held it up to her ear.

“What’s up?” Lucy yawned.

“LUCY! You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!” Erza yelled down the phone. Lucy glanced at the clock and gasped. Erza was right, she was late. Grabbing her phone, she threw on her shoes (not having anytime to change) and ran outside. If anyone had been out and about, they would have seen the young blonde running at a pace that would rival Jet’s. She arrived at the guild, out of breath, a few minutes later. Mira was waiting for her outside and pulled her inside. She was pushed past all her guildmates who were helping do final touches up to a room on the second floor. Inside was all her friends, a large mirror and… a tin bathtub? Before Lucy could realize what was happening, she’d been stripped and tossed into the bathtub.

“It’s cold!” she squealed as she was handed some products.

“It would’ve been warm if you’d arrived on time,” Juvia tutted as she used her magic to rinse Lucy’s soapy hair. 

After Lucy had gotten out the bath, she put on her new underwear (simple white) and her garter. She had her hair dryed (courtesy of Wendy) and then Mira helped her put her makeup on. 

“Umm… Mira?”

“Yes?” Mira replied, concentrated on finding the right shade of lipstick in amongst her large makeup kit. 

“Don’t go too crazy, okay?” Lucy squeaked. Mira looked up and gave her a smile. 

“It’ll be fine,”

While Mira was working on her face, Levy was helping style Lucy’s hair. The two girls finished and handed Lucy a mirror to see if she approved.

Lucy’s jaw dropped. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her makeup was so simple, a light gloss making her lips sparkle and some mascara making her eyes pop. Her hair was gorgeous too, pulled back into a low bun with some some strands left to frame her face.

Next was the dress. Erza held the dress open for the girl to step into. Once it was zipped up, Lucy turned to look in the mirror. It was stunning. It was a short sleeved dress with the back being made of lace. The skirt flowed to the ground, creating a beautiful train. Lucy then took out the earrings and tiara, placing them on herself. 

The effect was magical. She looked so beautiful.

“Natsu is going to be very happy to see you,” Erza smirked. Lucy blushed, expecting to hear laughter but there was none. Looking around the room, her friends were gone.

“Hey, Erza?”

“Yes?”

“Where did everyone go?”

“They went to get changed as well. I’ll just requip.”

“Ah,” Lucy nodded as she went to sit down. She was only kept waiting a few minutes before her first friend arrived back.

“What do you guys think?” Cana smirked as she struck a pose. She looked so hot, it was ridiculous. Her long brown hair was in a loose braid with a few strands hanging around her face and the dress was gorgeous, a white and yellow plaid pattern which hugged her body, showing off her curves. She had opted for just a little eyeliner and gloss.

Juvia came next, a little more shy. Her dress was also skin tight but had thick straps as promised. It was white with yellow polka dots and honestly? She looked amazing. Juvia had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and had opted for red lips and some mascara.

Wendy peeked her head through the door and then stepped into the room. She looked so exotic. She was wearing a yellow silk Qipao which ended way above her knees. It was embroidered with silver and white flowers. She had put her hair into a bun as well and had only put a tinted chapstick on.

“Where’s Levy?” Lucy asked, looking around.

“Here,” a small voice replied. Levy stepped into the room in her dress, which screamed Levy. It had slightly longer sleeves and was baggier at the top but tightened above her waist. The shortness of the dress really complemented her long, smooth legs. She had her hair in a ponytail with a yellow flower in it. She had opted for only eyeliner.

Mira came in next, with the confidence only an ex model could have. The dress was longer, ending a little below her knees. It was a kind of creamy yellow. It had no sleeves, rather Mira had two strings which she tied around the back of her neck, much like her regular dresses. Her hair was pin straight and she had chosen a nude lipstick with some eyeliner.

Erza then requiped, revealing a dress of a similar length to Mira but it had a split up the leg. The dress only had one sleeve. It was unique and suited Erza. Her hair was curled slightly and she had red lips with a little smokey eye.

“You all look so beautiful!” Lucy squealed, tears threatening to spill. Mira noticed this immediately.

“Don’t ruin my art!” she scolded, causing Lucy to laugh. Carla and Asuka came into the room, looking adorable with a bouquet of flowers. Carla handed these to Lucy, who sniffed the sweet bouquet. 

Mira peeked out the door, looking at the guests who had all arrived. Everyone had come and there were even people (uninvited) who crammed around the outskirts of the guild to catch a glimpse of the wedding, which was one of the biggest events of the century.

“It’s nearly time,” Mira said, looking over to Lucy,” Are you ready?”

…

Natsu stood at the altar, sweating. Not from the heat, of course, but from the nerves. A million what if’s and doubts were racing through his mind, each one like a knife through the heart.

What if I can’t protect Lucy?

What if I hurt her?

What if she leaves me?

The last question actually made him cringe with pain, to the notice of Gray who was standing next to him.

“You okay?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I’ll be fine,” Natsu replied, forcing a small smile. The guests were soon seated and everyone was excited, waiting for the bride.

On a small platform, Lyra stood, her harp ready. Master Makarov took his place at the altar and gave a small nod. Lyra’s fingers began to strum her instrument and the well known tune of “Here Comes The Bride” echoed in the Guild Hall. 

The doors opened to reveal the first bridesmaid to enter alone, Juvia, who had refused to walk with anyone other than her beloved Gray. The ice mage’s eyes widened and he gave her a sly wink, causing Juvia to blush as she took her place.

Next was Cana and Laxus, followed by Erza and Jellal and Mira with Freed. After them came Wendy, who was grateful for Loke’s sudden appearance as a groomsmen. The maid of honor, Levy, was next to walk down the aisle and she was accompanied by Gajeel, who looked surprisingly happy.

Happy then followed. He was wearing a little bow tie and was carrying a white silk pillow which held the two rings. The little flower girls (accompanied by Romeo) made their way down the aisle. The guests allowed at Asuka’s insistence of holding Romeo’s hand like the “big girls” did. 

Finally the bride appeared.

Natsu had been enjoying the procession, but time seemed to stop when he saw Lucy. She’d always been pretty but right now she looked… radiant. Heavenly. He didn’t notice the guests whispers and gushing compliments nor did he hear his friend’s teasing. All he could focus on was her.

Lucy was grateful for Aquarius giving her away. The spirit had even dressed up, her hair curled and her tail shinier than normal. When they reached the altar, Aquarius followed tradition, placing Lucy’s hand into Natsu’s. However, none of the guests heard the threat she made to him if he ever even dreamed of hurting Lucy.

The couple stood before the altar, hands clasped and eyes locked, barely hearing Makarov's speech until it came time for the vows. Gray gave Natsu a nudge, prompting him to begin. Clearing his throat, Natsu gives Lucy a smile.

“Lucy,” he began,” I’m not the best with words. But I thought I better start from the beginning.”

He took a deep breath before continuing.

“The first time I saw you, in Hargeon Port, I fell for you. But I confused that love for the kind meant for Nakama,” Natsu explained,” Thankfully, I managed to realize the truth and I am so glad I did. Lucy, I can’t be your knight in shining armour, but I can be your dragon. If you’ll let me.”

The crowd was nearly in tears at this point. Lucy wiped away a tear and then began her vows.

“Natsu,” she said,” As a child, I always believed that I would meet and marry a prince. When I first met you, you were definitely not a prince. You were noisy, you had terrible table manners and you kept sneaking into my apartment.”

The crowd roared with laughter.

“But you were right. Natsu, I learned that I didn’t want a prince when I fell for you. I love everything about you, your dedication, your love for Fairy Tail and even your appetite. In short, I fell for a dragon and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

The crowd were now pulling out their tissues. They then exchanged rings and looked up to Makarov.

“Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!” Makarov smiled,” You may kiss the bride!”

The crowd cheered as Natsu grabbed Lucy and dipped her, sealing their first kiss as husband and wife. Lucy opened her eyes and grinned at Natsu who was staring at her with love in his eyes. 

“Time to celebrate,” she said as he pulled her back up.


	20. Chapter 20

After the wedding, the reception was in full swing. First, the dinner was served. Lucy kept an eye on Natsu, making sure he left enough for the other guests. Next, the embarrassing speeches which left both the bride and groom both red as their most humiliating moments where revealed. The cake was cut and then the dancing began. 

…

Gray sighed as he poured himself another drink. He could feel her eyes on him. They’d been dating for a while, but he still felt a little awkward about expressing his feelings in public. 

Turning around to try and spot her, he noticed a flash of white hair. He then saw Juvia, hiding behind a column. He walked over to her (planning on giving her another STALKING IS BAD talk) when Lyon jumped up from behind her. 

“Juvia!” he cried, grabbing her hand,” Would you give me the honor of a dance with you?” 

Juvia was about to speak when another hand grabbed her waist and pulled her in.

“Back off Lyon!” Gray snarled,” She’s mine.”

Juvia’s cheeks went pink and her eyes shined at the potent words. Lyon noticed her expression and sighed as Gray escorted Juvia to the dancefloor. He just wanted Juvia to be happy. And if she was happy like she was now, being twirled by Gray, then he was happy too. But that didn’t stop his plotting!

…

Mira stood against the wall, clipboard in hand and a lacrima communicator clipped to her ear. Helping plan Lucy and Natsu’s wedding had been exhausting, but she wouldn’t have given up the chance to make one of her favorite “ships” sail.

There had been a slight problem with Cana drinking every drop of booze in the Guild, but Mira had managed to get Cana to go buy some more, with a pair of Abstaining Bracelets on. These magical items stopped the wearer from satisfying their addiction. Simply put, Cana would not be able to drink all the alcohol she was sent out to buy. Deep in thought, Mira didn’t notice her boyfriend approaching her.

“How are you, my love?” Freed whispered, surprising Mira enough that she nearly dropped her clipboard. 

“Freed!” she gasped,” You surprised me! What are you doing over here?”

“Well, I noticed that my beautiful girl wasn’t on the dance floor and I thought I’d come and see why.”

“I’m busy sweetie,” Mira sighed. Freed groaned and grabbed her clipboard, setting it on the nearest table. He then dragged her out onto the dancefloor, where he placed his hands on her deliciously wide hips and began to sway.

Mira had to hold back a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Freed wasn’t the best dancer, but you know what? There was no one she’d rather be with.

…

Laxus groaned as he stood in the off licence. After Cana “accidently” toasted the couple one too many times, Mira had sent her off to get more booze. Somehow, Cana had grabbed him along the way and now he was here.

“You nearly done?” he asked Cana, who had now grabbed enough booze for all of Fiore.

“Yeah,” she replied as she went up to the counter. She paid the man and left, Laxus helping to carry some of the liquor. 

The walk back was quiet. The moon was shining and the streets of Fiore were empty except for a man with a violin standing in the town centre.

Now, Laxus wasn’t the romantic type, but he sometimes had his moments. This was one of them. He stopped, putting the booze down and encouraging Cana to do so as well. He then walker over to the beggar and handed him a few jewels. 

“Can we get a tune?” Laxus asked, nodding his head over to Cana. The musician seemed to realize Laxus’s plan and nodded, playing a sweet, slow melody.

“What are you doing?” Cana smirked as Laxus grabbed her. They began to dance, the sounds of the violin guiding them. 

“Well, I thought I’d give my girl a dance,” Laxus chuckled. Cana rolled her eyes but let her boyfriend continue.

They danced in silence for a few minutes before Laxus suddenly dipped Cana, causing her to squeal.

“See, this is why I love you,” Cana laughed before her eyes widened, realising the words she’d said. Despite dating Laxus, she’d never said those three magical words before.

Laxus grinned and before she could protest or backtrack, he kissed her under the starry sky.

“I love you too.”

…

“Isn’t that Jellal?”

“Yes, I think it is!”

“Wasn’t he pardoned for his crimes?”

“Yeah, but honestly I think he should still be in jail.”

Erza’s grip tightened on Jellal as she heard each insult. They were dancing when the crowd began their spiteful whispers and gossip.

“Hey babe?” Jellal whispered into Erza’s ear,” You’re kinda hurting me.”

Erza quickly loosened her grip, cringing at the red marks she’d made.

“Sorry,” she muttered, turning as red as her last name.

“It’s fine,” he insisted, pulling her in close.

“I just hate it when they do that,” Erza hissed.

“Do what?” he asked.

“You know, say all those horrible things,” Erza mumbled.

“I don’t really care to be honest,” Jellal shrugged.

“How can you say that?” Erza said, looking up at him,” They shouldn’t be saying those things, they don’t know anything about us.”

“Erza, I’ve committed crimes. I’ve been bad, but you know what? I don’t care because I’m not focusing on the past. I’m looking towards the future, our future.”

“O-Our f-future?” Erza stuttered.

“Yeah, our future,” Jellal said,” Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“Of course I have,” Erza blushed.

“I see us,” Jellal began,” In a little house, near the guild, with a dog and a kid or two. You’d be a great mom, teaching them about magic and making them cakes. I’d be a pretty cool dad too. We’d be married and we’d grow old together and spoil our grandchildren, who will be the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail.”

“Jellal,” Erza whispered, her eyes tearing up.

“So what do you say?” Jellal smiled,” Do you want to ignore these gossips and make a future with me?”

“Of course I do,” Erza replied.

They then danced the whole night, ignoring the haters.

…

Wendy sat alone at one of the tables, refusing to look out onto the dance floor. Refusing to watch her ex and ex best friend dance together, all lovey dovey. She closed her eyes and put her head on the table, not wanting anyone to see the tears pooling in her eyes and threatening to spill. It wasn’t fair. In all the stories she read, the cheater was supposed to regret his actions and beg for forgiveness, only to find that the girl had moved on and found her true love. None of that was happening. Suddenly, someone appeared next to her. Wendy didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“Hey Mest,” she mumbled, sitting up, She couldn’t even be bothered to try and smile. Mest sighed and looked around before passing her his glass of champagne. Wendy looked at it and then back at him, raising her eyebrows.

“You looked like you could use a drink,” he explained. Wendy nodded and grabbed the glass, pouring the booze down her throat. She coughed from the burning sensation. 

“Easy there kiddo,” Mest laughed. Wendy frowned.

“What’s wrong now?” Mest panicked.

“No wonder he dumped me,” Wendy mumbled.

“Are you talking about Romeo?” Mest sighed. Wendy nodded and then looked pointedly at her chest.

“He probably thought I was too young for him. J-just a k-kid.” Wendy stammered as her eyes pricked with tears.

“I don’t think you’re a kid,” Mest insisted.

“Really?” Wendy asked, her voice filled with doubt.

“Yeah, I mean sure you’re on the small side but you’re funny, smart, kind, strong and,” Mest blushed,” you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Wendy turned red at this and, maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly she had to ask him something. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” she asked him.

Mest’s eyes widened and he was bright red at this point.

“Wendy, I’m way too old for you and…”

“That’s not what I asked, Mest,” Wendy said,” I asked whether or not you wanted to go out? And” she gave a smirk,” I’m actually over 400 years old, remember?”

Mest gulped and a took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered, looking away. He couldn’t handle how cute and beautiful she was looking. Wendy, however, wasn’t done yet. She grabbed his hand and lead him out onto the dancefloor. 

But there was a problem. Mest was a really tall guy and Wendy was really short. So he couldn’t grab her waist properly and she couldn’t wrap her hands around his neck. 

Wendy gave a small frown, which made Mest upset. Suddenly, he picked her up and encouraged her to wrap one of her legs around him. He placed one hand on her behind and the other on his back. Mest was strong so he knew he’d be fine. Wendy grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lead them about, the music keeping them locked in a little world until it was shattered by a giggle. Wendy and Mest looked up to see Romeo looking troubled and Chelia giggling about the couple’s height difference. 

Mest suddenly felt something wet and warm drop onto his hand. Looking at Wendy, he saw the tears quietly roll down her cheeks. He felt pure rage well up inside him. He turned to Chelia who then stopped laughing when she saw his expression. But then she smirked and crossed the line.

“Aww, it’s so sweet of you to give the kid a dance.”

Mest saw Wendy freeze. Their conversation earlier came to mind and he knew there was only one thing he could do. Ignoring Chelia, he grabbed Wendy and kissed her.

Wendy was shocked but soon she kissed him back.This was not a kiss that could be mistaken as two friends greeting each other. It was hot, passionate and by the time they had to pull apart, Chelia and Romeo were gone.

“Wendy, I’m so sorry. I j-” Mest babbled, but Wendy put a finger to his lips and gave a smile. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Let’s enjoy the moment,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss the red faced man again who couldn’t believe his luck.

…

Levy kept glancing over at Gajeel who was unaware of her stares. She knew he wouldn’t dance with her; he hated this kind of stuff but she still wished he wouldn’t. She then had an idea. She turned to Lily who was in his tiny exceed form.

“Lily,” she began, causing both the exceed and the dragonslayer to look at her,” Would you like to dance?”

Lily raised an eyebrow as Gajeel’s jaw dropped in shock. Levy then stared at Gajeel as she accepted Lily’s (now human sized) paw. But when they tried to move, Lily was stuck in place. 

“What the-?” Lily exclaimed as iron chains wrapped him to a nearby column.

“Oh, what a shame!” Gajeel smirked before giving a dramatic sigh,” I’ll guess I’ll have to dance with you, Shrimp.”

Before Levy could say anything, she was on the dance floor, waltzing with Gajeel.

“You’re so childish!” Levy smiled, rolling her eyes.

“Well, next time, just ask me. Okay?” Gajeel insisted. Levy grinned and placed her head against his torso, causing him to blush.

“Okay.”

…

Lucy was surprised. Shellshocked. Possibly spellbound? 

Who knew that Natsu could dance?

He and Lucy had been dancing for well over an hour now, but he hadn’t even broken a sweat yet.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” she asked him. He gave her a melancholy smile before answering.

“Igneel taught me,” he wistfully replied,” Dragons often dance to win their mate’s hearts.” He gave Lucy a twirl and then quickly pulled her in.

“Did I win your heart, Luce?” he whispered into her ear. She blushed and nodded.

“How about you Luce?” Natsu asked,” Where did you learn?”

“My dad used to make me take lessons.”

“Was it fun?”

“God no! It was so boring!”

Natsu simply nodded and they continued to sway. 

“So about tonight?” Lucy began, her cheeks reddening. Natsu understood though and gave her an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry Luce. Not until the ritual,” he said before smirking,” Why, can’t wait?”

Lucy pouted.

“Aww, I’m just messing with ya Luce!” Natsy chuckled, giving her a kiss on the forehead,” But you’re mine now.”

“I’m yours,” Lucy agreed,” And you’re mine.”

“You got that right.”


	21. Chapter 21

After they had finished dancing, Lucy and Natsu got changed back into their regular clothes and thanked all the guests for coming. They then went out to the carriages which would take them to the location of the ritual, which Natsu insisted be a surprise.  
The first carriage was for the couple and unfortunately, Romeo and Wendy would have to drive the carriage. Wendy had not yet started to feel the travel sickness the other dragonslayers felt and knew the location. Romeo was driving. 

The second carriage held Levy, Gajeel and the exceeds. Pantherlily was driving the carriage in his human form. 

Natsu had carried Lucy out to the carriage and had placed her inside on the lush seats. She was exhausted after all the excitement that day and she was fast asleep within a matter of minutes. Natsu got into the carriage next and nodded to Erza who was “helping” him. One blow to the stomach sent Natsu into an unconscious state. Romeo hopped up onto the seat at the front of the carriage and extended his hand to help Wendy up. But Carla quickly flew Wendy up to the seat.

Levy and Gajeel were in charge of making sure all the supplies were with them and then they hopped into the carriage. Levy snuggled into the dragonslayer who had also been knocked unconscious (courtesy of Erza). 

Soon they were on the road, Romeo and Wendy leading with Pantherlily not far behind. 

“So did you enjoy the wedding?” Romeo asked Wendy, trying to make small chat.

“It was nice,” she cooly replied.

“Yeah,” he mumbled as the silence settled over them.

Romeo felt guilty. He knew he shouldn’t have done what he did.

“I’m sorry,” he said. There was silence for a few seconds and then he heard her sigh.

“Are we really going to have this talk?” she asked, turning to face him. 

“I think we should,” he replied cautiously.

“Why don’t you begin then?” Wendy said,” I’d love to know why you cheated on me.”

Romeo cringed at her bluntness but hey, Wendy wasn’t in the mood to sugarcoat it.

“I felt like we were drifting apart,” Romeo began,” I mean, we had nothing in common.”

“Yeah,”

“When we first got together, I think we were really influenced by the Guild to be a couple,” Romeo continued,” But the only thing we had in common was our age.”

“Not really,” Wendy laughed,” Heck, I’m hundreds of years old.”

“True,” Romeo replied, giving a faint smile.

“I know I should’ve broken up with you first before starting to go out with Chelia,” Romeo confessed,” I don’t have any excuses. All I can say is that I’m sorry.”

“You really hurt me,” Wendy sniffled,” I get that not all relationships last forever, but it was so embarrassing to see you two, kissing behind my back.”

“I’m so sorry,”

“Romeo, you cheated on me. You told everyone that I was all over Mest and cheating on you. You blamed me. You humiliated me. And…” Wendy took a deep breath,” I lost two of my friends.”

“Wendy, I’m begging you. Please,” Romeo plead,” don’t hate me. I want to be your friend again, I really do. I’m not expecting you to forgive me or immediately become all buddy buddy with me again. But I’m asking for the chance to redeem myself. As nakama.”

Wendy looked over at Romeo and gave a small smile.

 

“Romeo, this isn’t going to be easy.”

“Who said it would be?”

“I hope that one day we can be friends again, but right now let’s just be on friendly terms, okay?”

“Thank you so much!”

“Romeo,” Wendy continued,” I want to make up with Chelia too. Not right now. I think it’s still way too early, but I would like it if you could stop her from picking on me.”

“Of course,” Romeo agreed,” I’ll talk to her.”

“You also need to apologize to Mest.”

Wendy noticed Romeo stiffen at the request and decided to continue on.

“You basically accused him of stealing me and you were pretty rude to him,” Wendy said,” Look, I’m not asking you to be friends with him, but I think it would help. Please.”

“Fine,” Romeo agreed, though rather reluctantly. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“So are you and Mest…” Romeo began.

“Yeah,” Wendy said.

“Cool.”

Wendy looked up at the starry sky. She knew her and Romeo’s relationship would need a lot of rebuilding but it was nice to know she would be getting a friend back.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy's eyes opened slowly as she sat up, examining her surroundings. 

She was on a futon in a wooden room. There was little decor and the only light came from outside through a dusty window. 

“Huh,” she thought aloud,” I don't remember being here.” 

All of a sudden, a short girl opened the door. 

“That’s because Natsu had to carry you in,” the girl giggled. 

“You were so sleepy, he didn't want to disturb you,” another voice added. 

“Hey Levy, Hey Wendy,” the celestial Mage smiled before letting out a yawn,” Geez what time is it?” 

“Time to get up!” Levy cackled as she ripped the blankets off the girl, making Lucy squeal from the sudden loss of heat.

“Eek!”

“Come on, Lucy!” Wendy said, pulling the girl along,” You need to get ready!”  
“5 more minutes, please,” Lucy begged.

“No!”

“Fine,” Lucy mumbled as the surprisingly strong dragonslayer dragged her into another room with a tub.

Lucy gasped as Levy ripped off her clothes and a moment later Lucy was in the bath, shivering from the icy water.

“W-why i-is i-it s-so c-c-cold?” Lucy stuttered as her skin began to turn blue.

“Solid Script: HEAT,” Levy sighed. As soon as the bright orange word hit the water, Lucy sighed with happiness as she sunk down into the water.

“Thanks!”

“No problem,” Levy replied as she handed the girl some bath products. Wendy then walked in, carrying some vials and a brown bag.

“What’s that?” Lucy asked as the dragonslayer began to pour the items in. 

“Purifying items,” Wendy smiled. 

“We’ll wait outside until you're done,” Levy said before she and Wendy walked out, leaving Lucy alone. 

Dipping her head back, she let the perfumed water soak her hair before she grabbed the shampoo. Popping the top off, Lucy sniffed the bottle.

Pomegranate.

She poured a rather generous amount onto her head and began to massage her scalp, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

She then conditioned her hair and gave herself a good scrub before (reluctantly) she stepped out the tub. 

Wendy had left some soft, fluffy towels which Lucy used to cover herself up before she stepped out the room to see her friends waiting.

“All done,” she smiled.

Levy and Wendy then dragged her back to her room.

“Sit here,” Wendy said. Lucy obeyed, sitting down on her futon. 

Wendy then used her magic (very weakly) to dry Lucy’s hair before grabbing a curling iron and some pins. A good half hour later, Lucy had a gorgeous half up half down style with her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her back in curls.

Next was makeup. Levy only applied a little mascara and some lip balm. The ritual would result in a lot of sweating and a lot of makeup would just run. 

Finally the dress. 

Lucy nearly cried when she saw it but Wendy threatened her, saying that she’s ruin her makeup.

It was a two piece top. A long cobalt blue skirt with a few layers was covered in small gems which resembled constellations.

The top was the same color and was a long sleeved crop top that fell off the shoulders. The sleeves were made of a blue see through material. The back of the top was styled like a corset with a similar colored ribbon threaded through the loops. 

After putting on some underwear and the silky skirt (which fell just below her knees), Levy helped her lace up the back of the top.

“Perfect!” Wendy and Levy cheered as they stepped back to admire Lucy.

Peering into a mirror, Lucy held out her hand as she gently traced the reflection.

“There’s no way that’s me,” Lucy thought to herself. 

The girl in the mirror looked so…. Exotic. Mystical. She looked like a dragon’s mate. For a split second, Lucy could have sworn that the woman in the mirror was Lady Cosmel. 

“What the-?”

Lucy shook her head and stared back into the mirror. It was only her reflection now. 

“Is something wrong?” Wendy nervously asked, worried Lucy didn’t like the dress.

“No!” Lucy exclaimed as she turned back to her friends,” It’s perfect! I love it!”

“Phew!” Wendy sighed. Levy then fished around in her bag before pulling out a pear wrapped in a napkin.

“There was grove nearby,” Levy explained,” You’ll need your strength.”

“We’ll not be long,” Wendy said as Levy left the room,” We need to get ready but we’ll be back soon.”

“Kay,” Lucy said as the dragonslayer left. She sat down on the futon and unwrapped the pear. She was so hungry that she nearly started to eat but she sensibly placed her blanket over her. She feared her friend’s wrath if she got pear juice all over herself.

Taking a bite, she savoured the sweet fruit as her mind roamed. After all the rushing this morning, this was her first chance to actually think.

Staring at the bite mark in her breakfast, she started to think about the part of the ceremony that, if she was honest, scared her a little.

The marking.

Lucy wasn’t squeamish but she’d seen how sharp the dragonslayers teeth were. All of them, even Wendy, had razor like fangs. But Natsu’s were the biggest of them all.

...Flashback…

Lucy rolled over in her bed, not surprised when she bumped into something. More like someone. 

Before they’d started dating, she would’ve Lucy-kicks Natsu out of the bed and have probably ranted for the next hour about “privacy” and how it was technically “trespassing”.

However, she’d calmed down since then.

Lucy stared at her boyfriend’s sleeping face. He was so handsome. His pink hair was all messy, but it was sexy. Lucy had never noticed before, but he had pretty long eyelashes. However, his gaping mouth was what fascinated her most. Or rather, what was in there.

She’d always known about his fangs but she’d never really looked at them before. Looking at them now, she was spellbound. 

They were pearly white, like the rest of his teeth, but his fangs were longer and sharper, glimmering in the morning light. 

Something must have taken over her, but Lucy suddenly had this uncontrollable urge to touch them. 

Gingerly, she reached out, tracing a fang with a single finger. Curious as to how sharp it really was, she touched the tip. Suddenly Natsu’s eyes flashed open and stared at Lucy.

“Shoot,” she thought to herself, humiliated at being caught.

“Whatcha doing Luce?” Natsu asked, a slight smirk on his face. He was loving this.

“N-nothing,” Lucy stammered, turning away. Natsu grabbed her and pulled her in close, forcing her to look at him. 

“Why were you touching my fangs?” Natsu asked again. Lucy knew there was no point fighting it; he’d find out.

“I was curious,” she muttered, the tips of her ears turning red.

“About what?” Natsu pressed.

“Your fangs.”

“You know who can talk to me about anything Luce,” Natsu whispered,” So what do you want to know?”

“Why are they so big?” Lucy blurted out, instantly regretting it. He’d probably laugh at her.

Surprisingly he didn’t.

“I’m honestly not too sure,” Natsu confessed,” But out of all the dragons, Igneel was the most powerful. So I’m guessing that maybe since he raised and became part of me, I got my fangs from him.”

“So they’re a status symbol?” Lucy asked.

“Maybe,” Natsu agreed before giving her a cheeky grin,” You don’t mind them, right Luce?”

“O-Of c-course n-not!” Lucy stammered.

…

Present Time

….

Lucy shivered at the memory. She hadn’t been able to feel how sharp they really were. What if it hurt?

“It normally hurts the first time, but after some practice, it’ll feel really good,” a male voice chuckled.

Lucy spun around to see Loke standing there with a grin on his face.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I got the feeling you were nervous so I thought I’d come check on you,” Loke replied,” So you’re worried about your first time? I could help if you-”

“LUCY-KICK!!!”

 

Loke held his stomach in mock pain after facing Lucy’s wrath.

“That was really mean!” he pouted.

“Look if you just came to tease me…” Lucy said in a threatening tone as she reached for his key. Loke noticed this action and panicked.

“Wait!” he exclaimed, pulling something out of his jacket. He handed it to Lucy who unfolded it.

It was a navy cloak, covered in stars and constellations that moved and glimmered across the fabric.

“It’s beautiful,” Lucy whispered as she dragged her fingers across the sky fabric,” You didn’t need to do this.”

“Yes, I did,” Loke insisted.

Loke then placed the cloak on her and did up the star shaped clasp at her neck.

“It’s perfect,” Loke murmured,” You look heavenly Lucy.”

“Thank you Loke,” Lucy whispered as she gave her faithful spirit a hug.

“I need to go no, but all of us up in the spirit world will be watching,” Loke said as he began to disappear,” Good luck, Lucy. We wish you the best.”

“Thank you,” 

A few minutes later, Wendy and Levy reappeared in their outfits to find Lucy wrapped in the cloak.

“Where did you get that?” Levy asked.

“A friend stopped by,” Lucy smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Romeo sighed as he dragged the heavy cloth up the hill. It was a scorching day and the weighted fabric wasn’t light. 

“Hurry up kid!” Gajeel barked. Finally Romeo made it to the top of the hill and dropped the bundle with a sigh. Finally. 

“What took you so long?” Natsu laughed as he grabbed the cloth, carrying it with ease. 

“It’s heavy!” Romeo exclaimed.

“Grab the other end,” Natsu said. Romeo did so and stood, confused at what was happening. 

Suddenly he heard a small humming noise from underneath him. He watched in awe as a piece of iron looped into one of the holes in the fabric and then dug itself back into the ground, the process repeating until the tent was secured to the ground. Suddenly the tent rose up. 

“Thanks!” Natsu called out to Gajeel who looked bored at the dull task. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

“Let’s grab these cushions,” Natsu told Romeo as he gestured to the mountain of embroidered pillows. 

It took a good hour but finally the tent was completed. Gajeel had made a structure of iron that held the tent up without having a massive pole in the middle. He’d even made a floor. Lush cushions were placed around and an area was cleared for dancing. 

“Looks great!” a sweet voice called out. The three men turned around to see Levy and Wendy admiring the tent. 

Gajeel couldn’t help but stare at Levy. She looked amazing. The skirt hugged her bubbly behind and the top showed off her smooth, flat stomach. 

Levy was also impressed by what she saw. The men all wore colorful trousers which ended half way up there calves. They were shirtless as well as barefoot. They also all had smudged eyeliner on. If she’d never seen Gajeel like this and had only heard of him wearing eyeliner, she’d probably have died due to a lack of oxygen from laughing. But this… he seemed dangerous. Exotic. His hair hung in a braid down his back, the shiny black mane finally tamed. 

Whilst the couple continued to have eye sex for a good while, Wendy ran up to Natsu. She was nervous about what he thought of her costume. The last time she’d worn a crop top, he’d been so mad he accidently burned down a nearby cafe. 

“Wendy,” Natsu began when he saw her, his face expressionless. Wendy gulped and began to mentally prepare for the scolding. 

“You look great!”

“Really?” Wendy exclaimed, her eyes widening. Natsu was grinning and gave her a big hug. 

“Are you kidding me?! You’re so adorable!”

Wendy grinned and hugged him back. 

“I’m glad you like it!”

Natsu then took a step back and knelt down to her.

“Wendy,” he began,” I am so proud of you right now. I’ve always considered you my little sister and to see you helping out in the ritual, it makes me so happy.”

Wendy teared up hearing this and gave Natsu another hug.

“You’re like a brother to me!” she sobbed,” I’m so happy!”

“Hey don’t cry!” Natsu laughed,” We don’t want to ruin your makeup, okay?”

“Okay!” Wendy said, wiping away the stray tears.

“Hey Natsu!,” Levy began, breaking her visual make out session,” Have you made the circle yet?”

“Yep,” Natsu smiled, pointing into the distance. There was a circle made of rugged rocks. It didn’t look impressive but it was merely a platform for the ritual. Nothing more.

“Do you know when the guests are arriving?” Romeo asked.

“They should be here in the next hour,” Natsu thought aloud,” Is Lucy okay?”

“Yep,” the girls said in unison.

Natsu nodded, trying to push the images of Lucy out of his mind. He hated having to be away from her for any length of time and even this short while was unbearable. 

“What’s that noise?” Gajeel asked as he squinted at the distance. 

“What are you talking about?” Levy frowned as she looked around in confusion. 

Natsu and Wendy could hear it though. It was faint but it sounded like wheels and thunder. 

The guests were coming.

…

“Wow!” Mira squealed as Freed (like a gentleman) helped her out the carriage. There were a good number of carriages behind them, filled with the rest of the guild.

“It’s a lovely location,” Erza smiled as she took in the surroundings.

“Look up there!” Lisanna exclaimed as she pointed at the blue sky.

There, flying among the clouds, was the Christina.

“And there’s more!” Cana chuckled as she nodded southward. There was another carriage with Yukino at the front, waving to her friends.

Soon all the guests had arrived. Romeo and Gajeel escorted them up the hill to the circle where they all made themselves comfy on the soft grass.

“Nice makeup!” Macoa snickered before being silenced with a glare. 

“They’re not the only ones,” Wakaba replied as he nudged Macoa. The man turned to see Rogue and Sting also in traditional clothing with the smudged eyeliner as well.

“Are you guys attendents?” Lyon asked.  
“No,” Sting replied.

“But all dragonslayers are supposed to dress in traditional clothing for the ceremony,” Rogue explained.

“Romeo!” Chelia squealed as she ran over to Romeo.

“Hey!” he laughed as she caught the girl in his arms, only staggering slightly,” How are you?”

“I’m great!” she giggled before eyeing him up and down,” You look amazing!”

“T-thanks,”

Suddenly Chelia met Wendy’s eyes from across the field and a blush spread across her face.

“What’s wrong?” Romeo frowned.

“I feel bad,” Chelia sighed as he set her on the ground,” Wendy was my best friend. I feel like I’ve betrayed her.”

“Why don’t you say sorry?” Romeo offered. Chelia looked up at him and laughed.

“There’s no way she’d ever forgive me,” Chelia whispered as her eyes began to water,” I wouldn’t forgive her if the situation was reversed. There’s no way I can even begin to apologize.”

“How about a hug?” a small voice said.

Chelia whipped around to see Wendy standing behind her, a smile on her face and her arms extended.

“W-what?” Chelia stuttered.

“Chelia,” Wendy began,” I’m not promising our friendship will be like it was before. I’m also not forgiving you for what you did. But I’m willing to look over it and give us a second chance.”

“Wendy,” Chelia whispered, tears streaking her cheeks as she fell into the dragonslayer’s embrace,” I’m so sorry.”

And with that, the two girls had started to mend the road of friendship.

…

“Lucy!” Levy yelled as entered the house,” You nearly ready?

 

“Yes,” Lucy whispered as she pulled the hood of her cloak up. 

“Great!” Levy smiled as she took her friend’s hand. Leading her outside, Lucy couldn’t help but smile.

“Let’s get going!” Lucy cheered as she turned to follow the winding dirt path. Levy then grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the opposite direction to where Gajeel, Romeo and Wendy stood next to a royal blue litter. 

“Get in!” Levy insisted as she practically tossed Lucy in. Before the girl could protest, Romeo and Gajeel picked it up and began to carry her up the hill.


	24. Chapter 24

Through the silks surrounding her, Lucy peered at the crowd around her as they reached the circle. 

Her friends all tried to peer through the curtains, aiming to catch a glimpse of Lucy but the material was magic, meaning no one could see her.

Even Natsu.

He was standing at the edge of the circle, slightly nervous. After all, it was a mating ritual. If he messed this up, Lucy could get hurt. Badly. 

Gajeel and Romeo placed the litter down where Lucy remained. She had been instructed not to come out until she was told to.

Stepping into the circle, Wendy positioned herself in her starting pose. Arms extended, on her tiptoes. One leg bent and her face tilted up to the sky. Gajeel and Romeo positioned themselves with their drums and Levy picked up her tambourine. 

“Please Grandine,” Wendy thought silently as she stared up at the clouds,” Give me your strength and grace.”

It may have been coincidence, but a gentle breeze then came, encouraging Wendy.

Wendy then took a deep breath and nodded, causing the drums to beat.

oh Drachen oben  
Höre unser Lied

Oh Dragons above  
Hear our song

Der Kumpel des Drachen ist hier

The mate of the dragon is here

zwei werden eins  
is die Zeit rückgängig gemacht wird

Two become one  
Until time is undone

Bitte segne diesen Ring

Please bless this ring

The words were repeated over and over as Wendy danced around the ring. It was breathtaking to watch.

Her sweet voice seemed to become like the wind, swirling around them and echoing. Her dancing was incredible. She would bend back at some points, one leg pointing at the heavens and never lose her balance. Her twirls and jumps were flawless and she seemed to be inhuman at that moment. Everyone realised at this moment that they were watching something very rare and mystical. 

The song ended and the audience applauded, but Wendy only bowed very low to Natsu who nodded. The song seemed to have made the air lighter, brighter even.

The attendents left the ring as the next step was about to occur. Wendy and Levy went over to Lucy who was still sitting in the litter. Lifting away the curtains, they assisted Lucy out and led her into the ring, her cloak concealing her from the crowd. 

After a nod, the girls removed Lucy’s cloak, leaving the audience with slacked jaws as they took in the beauty before them. 

Natsu couldn’t help but growl. She looked radiant, shining. He hated the fact that everyone could see her like this but one thing consoled him.  
She would be his mate.

Natsu then went into the ring. Both he and Lucy were standing right at the edge, their eyes taking in their mate with pure greed and desire. Natsu then raised his hands, silencing the whispers of the audience. Everyone stared at the couple. 

“You can do it,” Natsu thought to himself as he stared at Lucy, giving a slight nod. She nodded back and he began to say the prayer. They’d decided to say the prayers in the Fioran language (English) in order for Lucy and everyone else to understand it.

My mate  
My soul  
My heart

Natsu looked over to Lucy who unknown to anyone else, was shaking slightly. But after a deep breath, she began her response.

My truth  
My life  
My purpose

Natsu felt something come over him. Perhaps it was the dragon in him or even just the power of the ceremony, but this rush of adrenaline and love and pride flooded him and he took a step towards Lucy before saying his line, his voice having become less nervous and more dragon-like.

I call out to you  
Be mine

Lucy couldn’t help but shiver at the words. “Be Mine.” So simple yet to her it was everything. Noticing Natsu’s step forward, she mirrored him, her dress rustling slightly as she moved forward. She held her head high and replied with confidence. 

I shall answer with joy  
That I am yours

Natsu could feel it. His eyes began to sharpen and his skin began to heat up. He took another step. 

My other half  
My missing piece

Lucy felt at peace. When she'd first heard these vows, she'd had to hold back her nervous giggles. They’d seemed so dramatic and terrifying. Now they seemed to describe her feelings to Natsu and his to her so perfectly. She took another step, edging closer and closer to him. 

Nothing may end this  
Not even death

Natsu took the next step. 

I will protect you

Step 

I will cherish you

Step

I will serve you

Step

I will love you

Step 

I will be with you

Step 

I will never leave

At this point, Natsu and Lucy were now in the centre of the circle, so close. The air was tense, you could cut it with a knife. 

Natsu looked into Lucy’s shining eyes and unconsciously reached out, touching her cheek with his now hot hand. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. It was warm. Lucy then reached out. Her cooking fingers, caressed his cheek. Staring at each other, their voices became one. 

I make this promise in front of the people, so may the heavens and the dragons hear us.   
There was a moment of silence before Natsu said in a soft tone

This is my mate

Lucy’s voice cracked with emotion as she followed 

This is my mate

Both of them then closed their eyes. A sweet smile appeared on their faces as they, still caressing the other, whispered the final line. 

Never to part.

… 

Stepping back, Natsu began the demonstration. In mere seconds, half of the ring was covered in a small circle of fire. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the flames shot up high into the sky. 

“How is that even possible?” Gray mumbled as he felt the waves of heat washing over them. 

“It’s another effect of mating,” Levy replied softly,”When mates are together in such sacred and emotional environments, they are able to produce enormous amounts of power without even trying.” 

His flames created a massive dragon above him. The details were impressive. Each scale seemed to glimmer and it sent chills down the spines of the guests. 

Lucy then revealed her new magic. She’d been researching some new spells and had chosen the perfect one. She raised her hands up to the sky and then as she slowly moved them back to her sides, she cast the spell.

“Celestial Dome.”

As her arms lowered, the sky became dark above them. Squinting up, the crowd gasped in awe as bright stars and other heavenly bodies filled the dome above them. 

It complemented Natsu’s dragon. It’s fiery scales seemed even brighter than before as it circled them.

Lucy then grabbed her newest key and held it out.

“Open, Gate of the Dragon. DRACO!” she cried out. 

The celestial dragon appeared in a flurry of cosmic energy and stars. 

“Hello, Miss Lucy,” Draco growled. Lucy nodded in return and then her focus turned back to Natsu.   
The two dragons were now above the ring of the circle, twisting around each other in unimaginable ways. It was a dance all in it’s own. 

Natsu and Lucy began to dance as well. It was like the dragons dance, filled with twists and turns of delight. Lucy would raise her leg and Natsu would appear under it, grasping her calf with one hand and his other resting on her back as he bent her backwards. Everytime Lucy seemed moved, Natsu would follow. Always there to catch her, to support her. The dragons above and the mates below were now moving in perfect sync. 

It was hard for them to remember where they were. Lucy felt like she was in a world of unknown senses, everything new to her. For Natsu, something inside him felt complete. It was like he was finally completing his life long task. 

Then came the final part of the ritual. As they danced, the dragons created a mesh of fire and stars around the ring. It towered into the clouds and beyond. 

“What’s going on?” Erza asked, grabbing her sword in panic. Gajeel placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down. 

“They’re nearly done.” he gruffly replied. Erza was still concerned but decided not to act.

Meanwhile, in the circle, Natsu and Lucy were back in the centre of the circle. They both knew what was about to happen.

“I love you so much, Lucy Dragneel,” Natsu whispered as he pushed back the long tresses that covered her neck. Lucy, in response to the motion, tilted her neck slightly. 

A sweet waft of pomegranates hit Natsu like a wall and he couldn’t hold back.

“Mine,” he growled as he bent down to her neck and sank his fangs in. Lucy screeched, but not in pain. Well, not entirely. 

For Lucy, it felt like someone had poured lava on her neck and into her bloodstream. Hot tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip, the sharp taste of blood filling her mouth. 

Yet, at the same time, it was pure bliss. After each wave of pain was an overwhelming sense of love. Completion. She now let out a soft moan and clung to Natsu as he suckled at her bite. With one final lick, he was done. Now it was Lucy’s turn.

Natsu was prepared for her bite. What he wasn’t prepared for was this sudden change in Lucy. 

“I love you too,” she whispered into his ear before marking him. It was done without hesitation. He’d been expecting to have to coax her or encourage her. Lucy didn’t need any push though.   
“Nghh,” Natsu groaned as the blonde’s delicate mouth sucked his sensitive neck. He didn’t feel the burn that Lucy felt, but he felt that sense of love flow through him like electricity.

Once she was satisfied she’d marked him, Lucy let him go with a satisfiying pop, causing him to feel slightly weak at the knees. 

The dragons had disappeared and the walls had come tumbling down, leaving them exposed to the crowd. 

Turning to the crowd, Natsu held his mate to his chest and let out a roar that the crowd couldn’t match.


	25. Chapter 25

As the orange and blue walls came crashing down, Lucy's blurry vision started to clear, her senses coming back. She touched her neck, recoiling at the sting. 

“Hey,” a voice next to her softly said. Lucy turned to see her mate bent down next to her, twisting a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Hey,” she replied, a soft smile resting on her weary face. 

“Are you alright?” Natsu asked, his tone expressing his concern. Lucy rested her hand on his cheek and smiled even brighter.

“I’ve never been better.”

… 

That night, the tent was a blur of noise, drinks and laughter. Natsu and Lucy were reclined on cushions on a slightly raised platform, giving them a view of the antics around them.

There seemed to be a drinking contest in one section of the tent and in another was some couples dancing. 

Lucy leant back into her mate’s chest, feeling his heart rate accelerate. His hand that had been resting on her shoulder started to make its way down to her waist. 

Closing her eyes, she sank into his embrace, the surroundings melting into a blank canvas.   
“You wanna get out of here?” Natsu purred into her ear, his voice soft yet lustful. Lucy could only nod. She felt no shame as Natsu picked her up and started to weave his way through the crowd. She had no blush as her friends noticed this and began to whoop and cheer, their suggestive remarks calling after her. 

Leaving the tent, she was only awakened from her daydreaming when she noticed Natsu passing the house.

“Where are we going?” Lucy asked as they continued into a nearby forest.

“It’s a secret.” 

Lucy huffed as Natsu held back a laugh, but didn’t press him for answers. She allowed herself to be carried to the mystery location.

A cave. 

Lucy had never imagined that her first time would be in a cave. As a member of nobility, Lucy had only ever heard whispers and hushed voices when the matter of the bedrooms were brought up. It was only later that she was told by a maid about the wedding night. It was to be proper and done only to procreate. 

A big change from that to a cave.

But Natsu had furnished it. Torches lit the cavern in a warm glow and there was more pillows and furs forming a nest of sorts. Natsu placed her gently down and she stood facing away from him.

Natsu could hear her shaky breaths and her rapid heart rate. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

“We don’t have to do anything Luce,” he quietly said,” I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

There was a pause, a moment of silence as his offer hung in the air.

“I’m ready, Natsu,” she whispered. He came up behind her and hugged her, before kissing her neck. His hands were busy, unlacing her corset and letting it fall to the ground. Lucy let out a shiver, from the sudden coldness and from his touches. She turned and kissed him in a moment of bravery and he responded with passion. 

A passion that lasted all night.

…

The Next Morning

Lucy awoke to a slight pain below. A soft glow filled the cave, the morning sun beginning to rise. She turned to see Natsu but to her surprise, he wasn’t there. 

Her heart dropped.

“Was I not enough?” Lucy thought to herself, bringing her legs to her chest. The memories of the night before filled her mind and she felt a wave of excitement overcome her. But she was brought back down by her worrying thoughts. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Whatcha crying for?”

Lucy looked up to see Natsu standing in front of her, his chest still bare. He held an apple in his hand and had dropped down onto the makeshift bed. 

“Nothing,” Lucy mumbled.

Natsu pulled her into his lap, causing her to squeal.

“Tell me what’s wrong, my mate,” Natsu commanded. Lucy lowered her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I thought you weren’t happy with me last night.”

Natsu’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

“What?!”

“You weren’t there when I woke up and I thought you’d left,” Lucy blushed. Natsu forced her to look up at him and she was surprised to feel his lips pressed against hers. A few moments later, they pulled apart, Lucy panting slightly.

“Lucy, you are the most beautiful, incredible girl I have ever met. I love you. You’re my wife, my mate. Don’t ever think I’d leave you. Okay?” Natsu said, his voice low and passionate. Lucy nodded and hugged him. She then realized something.

“Eek!” she cried out, grabbing at the blanket. Lucy had forgotten she was still naked. A blush covered her cheeks. She had been sitting in his lap for crying out loud!

“No need to cover yourself mate,” Natsu chuckled as he ripped the blanket off of her, before peppering her body with kisses,” You’re mine.”

And indeed she was.


End file.
